


Behind These Walls

by dspectabilis



Category: Bad - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bad Era (Michael Jackson), Bad MJ, Bad Michael, Bad! MJ, Bad! Michael, Crack, Crack and Angst, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Neighbors, OTP Feels, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Sex, Showers, Singing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Simone Williams, a newly hired pre-school teacher, moved in to her new apartment in the busy streets of a famous city which is just a few blocks away from her new job.She is living peacefully and quietly in her space not until she heard her neighbor's beautiful singing voice at the other side of her bathroom wall while they are both having a shower at their respective rooms at the same time.All along, she thinks that she is the only one who can hear beyond these walls. She doesn't know that her neighbor, Michael Jackson, can also hear her out of tune singing in the morning and her random cries at night.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Messy Curls And Khaki Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I made a Spotify playlist for this story! Hope you can check the songs too! All the songs in this story is already in the playlist. Enjoy! :))
> 
> You can check it here: 
> 
> [Behind These Walls](https://open.spotify.com/user/n4f7t5xlzhmwgp5lvadrc2yxn/playlist/25D6ORXgd9uEzZMlBXUCih?si=EE_wWBwaSsSUglOoEtoJJQ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " ... I keep on waiting  
> Anticipating for that soft voice  
> To talk to me at night  
> For some tender arms  
> To hold me tight "

Simone is currently listening to an angelic voice that is beaming her ears for a while now. The heavenly voice is coming from the other side of her bathroom wall. Whoever is singing behind the thin barrier is really an angel sent from above.

The warm shower is actually calming her nerves right now but it seems like she is not enjoying her shower session or, it is more accurate to say, that her attention is not on the shower droplets.

Her attention and her very attentive ears are focusing on this very beautiful high-pitched voice. She is reluctant to listen at first to her neighbor's private concert because in her mind, it is an invasion of privacy. Not that because it is in her intention to listen but because, she can just ignore it.

She can just simply ignore the very talented voice that she is hearing right now and just pursue her morning shower session but, Simone chose not to do that.

She listened.

Scratch that.

Simone is still listening and enjoying the free concert. It's not her fault that the walls are thin but she still chose to listen. She is sure and confident to say that behind those walls is her neighbor's bathroom too. That is because, she can literally hear the water running aside from the gifted touch of music to one's throat and vocal cords.

Simone just moved to her newly rented apartment in the very busy streets of a famous city a few days ago. She's living in the same city for many years now and she decided to look for a new apartment space for the sake of her new job.

She just got hired to a private school as a pre-school teacher and her apartment is a few blocks away from the school. Plus, the place is neat and looks okay for its cheap price.

It's a win-win.

Well, aside from the apartment's thin walls.

She's not complaining about the thin walls though.

At least not for now.

Simone wanted to believe that her neighbor is not really living in his own rented space because she never heard anything from the other side ever since she moved in.

She never met him. She doesn't even know him.

She's been living in her new apartment for a week now but she never heard anything from the other side.

Not until now.

She just knew that her neighbor is a man because by judging that voice she's hearing right now? He's a man. His voice is soft and pitchy but Simone already convinced herself that the owner of that voice is a man.

The familiar groovy music is also causing Simone to bang her own head with the beat. She can't help herself anymore so she swayed her body with the rhythm and she danced to 'You Can't Hurry Love' by The Supremes.

The music is not really loud. It is only meant for her neighbor to hear but since the walls are thin, she can hear it clearly. However, the groovy music is not her concern right now.

Simone is letting herself lost at his magical voice. It sounded like his voice is taking her to a some kind of paradise and surely, it is making her panties wet. But she remembered, she is naked under the shower and she is already wet... with water. Her body is already wet with warm water.

A smile crept to her face as the thought of sharing her opinion that her neighbor's version of the song is better than the original. It's not her intention to slander the song but it is just her way of complimenting her neighbor. He has a golden voice and he deserved all the compliments in the world.

And Simone also placed all her bets that the dude next door has a huge crush on Diana Ross.

Like a huge one.

Just a wild guess.

The groovy music stopped and also the finger snaps, hiccups, and vocals of her neighbor. Simone scrutched her nose as the thought of not hearing the dude's magical voice again is clouding her mind.

She wanted more.

She wanted to hear his voice a million times more.

Simone waited for a few more minutes but there is nothing. The water also stopped from running and even a slightest noise is not heard again from the other side.

"Maybe he's done." Simone shrugged to herself.

She got no other choice but to finish her shower session. Her best friend will arrive very soon to pick her up so they can both practice Adulting 101 by grabbing some groceries. Also, she is planning to buy some school supplies that she will need in her teaching job.

Simone finished her little routine and wore her favorite khaki shorts and black v-neck shirt. She put on a light, natural makeup before she plumped her kissable, pouty lips in front of her vanity mirror.

Satisfied with her look, she wore her sandals and checked again her belongings in her cute maroon sling bag while waiting for her best friend, Clem, to hit her up.

Yeah.

Clem as in Clementine.

Like 'Oh my darling, Clementine'.

Simone sighed again at that memory and even up to this day, she can't bear to listen to the traditional version of that song. It gives her goosebumps.

In her mind, why do kids sing that song when in fact, Clementine died from drowning?

She licked her drying lips and shrugged her thoughts away. She picked her phone from her bag and just in time, she saw a text message from Clem.

**Hey Sims! You ready?**

**I'm here.**

Even though Simone already checked her looks numerous times, she stared again at the mirror to have a one last look. A toothless smile is seen from her face as satisfaction drowned her. She let her hair swayed from side to side too. Just a playful way of appreciating the wavy ends of her hair.

Okay. Give me a minute :)

Simone hit send and grabbed her bag from the couch. She walked towards the main door and when she is on her way to step outside her apartment, she heard her neighbor's door creaked.

As a reflex to an unknown reason, she stepped back inside her apartment again and hid herself on the door. She didn't close her door fully and peeked at the hallway, hoping to have a cute glance of her singing neighbor.

She didn't fail though.

Simone's eyes twinkled at the sight of her neighbor. She didn't expect that the dude behind the walls is a very fine man.

The man next door took his precious time by standing in front of his door. He checked everything from his pockets before he locked the door. He played with his keys while walking at the hallway until his presence is no longer in Simone's sight.

In just a short minute of glancing, she already memorized the little details of his existence. She glanced at his long, black curly hair. It is fixed in a some sort of a bun with some messy curls that were left intentionally to mess with his face.

The first thing Simone notices in an individual is their eyes so she didn't waste any time to look at the man's expressive, brown doe eyes. His eyelashes are long too and it complements with his dreamy eyes.

She also loves his nose and she has this sudden urge to trace his nose bridge already. His perfectly arched brows are not exempted from her hawk eyes too.

Simone felt a twitch from her stomach when she studied his perfect jawline and his strong neck. Absent-mindedly, she watched how he brushed his large hand to his hair and how the keys rotated on his finger before he walked away from her sight.

She applauded his simple but iconic fashion too. Who would have thought that a white shirt and a blue button down shirt which are tucked in his tight black pants will make her drool?

Don't even mention the white socks and his black loafers. He looks so damn good, she screamed in her mind.

That fitting black pants he is wearing is showcasing his incredible thick thighs. She also received a glimpse of his broad chest due to the thin fiber of his white shirt. Those features of him gave Simone a very dry throat.

The spotlight was also given to his very kissable lips which sent Simone to cloud nine. She didn't even bother to lie to herself that she stared at his perfect ass while he is walking away from her like he owns the freaking building.

Maybe it's because of the weather? Her body's temperature is rising and she wanted to blame the weather for it. Just like her neighbor himself. Hot and freaking sexy.

"Ouch!" She came back to earth and even stubbed her pinky toe at the door due to her sudden movements. That scenario made her want to curse the door for existing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her vibrating phone. She checked it and received another text message from Clem.

**You owe me a lunch.**

**Where are you from? Mars?**

Simone pursed her lips to suppress her laughs. The way she moved her lips caused her very shy dimples to show.

Instead of replying, she locked her door right away and marched her way downstairs as fast as possible. However, her long strides slowed down a little and she took each step of the stairs with so much safety.

Why?

Because her handsome and sexy singing neighbor is in the building lobby. He got this very beautiful smile while he is chatting with an older man to which she assumes is also living in one of the apartments in the building.

She acted as normal as possible but she is still throwing secret glances at the man. Suddenly, his messy curls are Simone's new favorite thing.

He's just there, talking casually but what she doesn't know, he is aware of her secret glances and her presence. He even noticed the wavy ends of her hair.

Simone pursed her lips again as she brushed her hair with her hand before she removed her little sight from her neighbor. She walked casually in the lobby as if no one is existing at the same space as her until she exited the building to meet the Saturday sun.

"What took you so long?" Clem shouted playfully at Simone while is chilling on the driver seat of her car.

"I'm sorry." Simone apologized with a smile on her face as she marched her way towards the passenger side.

"You just made me wait. You and your bad intentions." Clem chuckled and started to drive safely.

"I have no bad intentions, Clem. Something just happened." Simone defended herself.

"Something or someone?" Clem smirked at her.

Simone's eyes widen. "What?!"

"You heard me." Clem said. "Heart eyes are practically oozing from your body."

"Heart eyes?" Simone shook her head and smiled.

She thought to herself, what does heart eyes look like?

She can hear again her neighbor's voice inside her head and even the absence of music in the car, she wanted to bang her head again as the beat is practically stuck in her mind.

"That's what I'm talking about. You have that smile!" Clem blurted as she took a glance at Simone before she switched her gazes again at the road.

"Clem..." Simone warned playfully. "I'm not even doing anything! I'm just sitting here!"

"We're not best friends since college for nothing, Sims. I know you and your fantasies." Clem chuckled hysterically.

"Fantasi-" Simone sighed at her defeat. "What are you talking about, Clementine? Fantasy? Really?" She continued to deny while looking at Clem.

She even called her Clementine because in Simone's mind, her best friend is being unreasonably hilarious. Clem hated it when someone is calling her by her real name. It's too feminine, she said.

Simone and Clem met in their History class way back in college. Their personalities clicked right away and became best friends since then. They are so close to the point that even the slightest movement and split ends, they knew the real meaning of it even without asking the other party.

At this case, Clem knew that someone is bothering her best friend's mind. Not in a bad way though. The moment Simone walked out of her apartment building earlier, Clem noticed a familiar bloom in Simone's aura.

"Just tell me. Come on." Clem showed her giddy smile. "Tell me about him. Is he a co-teacher? Or maybe a hot single dad who's dropping and picking up his kid or his kids regularly in school?"

"Hot dad?" Simone laughed. Even that is a good and interesting idea to work on, Simone said no. She's too busy and Clem is really losing her mind. "Neither."

She already spent three days in her new job but it is just to observe in classes so she can familiarize and adjust herself to the new environment first. She will start teaching on Monday.

And no. She's not searching for a hot single dad.

"Then who?"

"No one." Simone tried to hide her sweet smile as she switched her sight at her window side. "Just my neighbor." She murmured that almost the dogs can only hear her words.

"What? Neighbor?!" Clem yelled with a surprised look on her face. "As in neighbor neighbor? Your neighbor? Next door?"

"Yup!" Simone popped.

"Oh!" Clem beamed a huge smile. "So you already have his number? You're dating? When can I meet him?"

"What? No!" Simone said. "I didn't meet him officially. I just saw him in the hallway and in the lobby."

"That's why you were late."

"That's why I'm late." Simone confessed and they both shared a knowing look. "I just saw him and that's it. I don't even know his name."

"Then ask him! Knock on his door! Introduce yourself!" Clem suggested and parked her car smoothly at the grocery's lot.

Clem arched her eyebrows too at her best friend. She didn't check the news but maybe, a full moon will show up later at night because Simone is definitely not having a secret crush on her neighbor right now.

That's not very... Simone.

"Oh yeah. Why I didn't think of that?" Simone rolled her eyes sarcastically before she unbuckled her seatbelt.

They both know that Simone will never do such thing. Not the first move or even show the slightest motive.

"So you'll just give secret glances at him when he shows himself somewhere?" Clem threw Simone a questioning look before they both get off from the car.

"Yeah." Simone answered with confidence. "I just heard him sing too. While he's taking a shower." She closed her eyes for a second and pinched her nose bridge. "While I am taking a shower too."

"You what?!" Clem asked.

"The walls are pretty thin." Simone explained.

"So did you..." Clem asked with a mischievious grin.

"Oh my God? Clem?" Simone swatted her best friend's arm.

"What? I'm not saying anything!" Clem giggled.

"Your eyes are saying it all!" Simone exclaimed to her best friend.

"I'm just curious! He's just singing or..."

"Singing! He's just singing, Clem. Stop it!" She laughed and blushed.

"Aw. You're blushing!" Clem teased and Simone just gave her an annoyed look. "You just moved in and now, you're having a crush on your neighbor! How cute!"

Just the thought of... Simone can't even say it to herself.

The thought of her neighbor doing something else, like literally doing something else that a man will do privately aside from singing and showering just like what Clem is implying, is freeing the butterflies in her stomach.

Just hearing his voice is already making her crazy what more when she saw him earlier that gave face to her imagination?

What makes her feelings worse right now is the unnecessary and slightly dirty thoughts Clem is implanting in her mind.

"Okay, whatever." Clem rolled her eyes. "Just tell me right away if there's something interesting. I know your boring self too well. You will not do something about it." She added while giving Simone a knowing stare. "To that stupid crush of yours I mean."

"I'm not boring." Simone answered. "But yeah I'm not doing something about it."

She's not exactly sure about that though. She can't shut off her brain that is continuously bugging her about the things she can possibly do if ever she will meet her neighbor officially or if she will just see him again.

Simone just screamed to herself that these ideas are stupid and having a stupid crush to her neighbor is a very ridiculous thing.

While Simone is having fun at the grocery with Clem, the dude next door is still chilling at the building lobby to waste some time before he'll go to the dance studio where he works as a choreographer and dance instructor.

He needs to work hard. It is a long time dream of him to have his own dance studio but for now, he needs to go to work since he has a dancing class at one in the afternoon. Surely, a bunch of kids are very excited to learn how to dance.

Michael, or more popularly known as Simone's handsome and freaking sexy singing neighbor, is wondering to himself too.

Who is that pretty lady in khaki shorts he saw at the lobby earlier?


	2. Soft Hours and Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come and see, you and me  
> Make a little sign"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify playlist!
> 
> [Behind These Walls](https://open.spotify.com/user/n4f7t5xlzhmwgp5lvadrc2yxn/playlist/25D6ORXgd9uEzZMlBXUCih?si=EE_wWBwaSsSUglOoEtoJJQ)

Michael slammed his tired body on the couch. If there's one thing that he doesn't wanna do at night? It is to clean his apartment. He was not home for the past five days because he visited his mother who is bugging him everyday to visit her until he gives in. That explained his cleaning duties tonight because he can't stand the invisible dusts that are irritating his nostrils. Tomorrow cannot wait anymore.

Those five days were really a gift from the universe because he doesn't know that he really needs that vacation not until he filed for a vacation leave at his work and he spent his time with his family who lives towns away from him.

He just relaxed his body and he let his feet stomped on the floor as Bobby Brown's My Prerogative is blasting in his living room. Even though he wanted to turn the music in full blast, he doesn't want to bother his neighbors.

Michael can't still believe that the apartment space on the other side of his wall is now occupied. According to Frank, the older man who lives in the same building as him, a female pre-school teacher moved in last week. This is what he gets from staying in the building's lobby when he is bored or if he just wants to stay downstairs to chat with random people.

He got notified by the owner about the news too but he was not in the area for the past five days. He just got home last night and already went back to work earlier. He's not complaining though. Dancing is his passion and nothing can bring joy to his heart except from teaching spectacular beats and out of this world dancing.

Especially to kids.

Michael is the only one in the dance studio who has more than enough patience to conduct dancing lessons to kids. He got this special connection to them and every dance lesson is worthy of his time.

Every dismissal, there's a satisfied and priceless smile on his face. Sharing his passion for dancing and music is an opportunity of a lifetime. His dance lessons are not limited to kids only. He's handling different classes of varying ages too.

Sometimes, he has multiple bookings to choreograph a dance routine. He is also working for some big time celebrities both as a choreographer and a dancer. From music videos to live concerts? He got that. He's really good at his job.

He got his own name. And he's pretty in demand.

Michael's mind is actually blank right now. His eyes are closed and he is just feeling the music that is beaming his ears. Suddenly, there's a lot of dance movements and body rhythms that are clouding his mind but he just chose to ignore all of that.

What he wanted to think right now is the lady in khaki shorts whom he saw at the lobby earlier. He is confident to say that the lady lives in the same building.

He just know that. He can feel it.

It is the first time he saw her but he is not sure if the lady is new to the building. There are a lot of space in the area so he is always encountering new faces in the lobby. When he walked inside the building from work three hours ago, he can't help but to wander his eyes hoping that he can see the beautiful lady again but he failed.

There's nothing. Not even a glimpse.

She is...pretty. She is beautiful. Michael doesn't know how everything happened but he just know that the woman is staring at him while he is chatting with Frank. Maybe because he is a familiar face? He doesn't know. He's not sure.

With a messy life like his, he doesn't want to be involved in a relationship right now. But it depends though. He's not actively looking for his 'the one' but he is still up and open for it. If only a particular one will walk to his door and to his life one day... or night. He doesn't mind.

In any case, he convinced himself to make some eye contact with the woman but when he glanced at her direction, her stares are no longer at him. His gazes followed her presence and he enjoyed staring at the waves of her hair. He also noticed her shy dimples when she pursed her kissable lips and that alone made Michael crazy. And he remained crazy until now because of it.

She has a long, wavy jet black hair and her simple outfit suited her. He loved how her shorts hugged her curvy hips and how it brought his attention to her behind. He knew that beneath that loose black shirt is a sexy frame.

It is becoming a little ungentleman-like behavior for him but his sight is starting to get blurry. He is having images of what he wants to do with her and that thought is not meant for people below 18 years of age to know.

It is just a short glimpse and aside from her kissable lips, shy dimples, and perfect nose, he was not given a chance to admire her face even more. His heart clenched when he realized that he doesn't know the color of her eyes. Or if she has long eyelashes. He doesn't know the feeling of staring and getting lost at her eyes.

Michael sighed at his short daydreaming. After spending five minutes of thinking nonsense thoughts except from remembering the face of the lady in the lobby, he decided to take a shower. He already took a shower after his dance lesson but due to the busy streets in the huge city and by doing some cleaning in his apartment, he really needs a shower.

He removed his clothes and when he is ready to welcome the warm water, he heard some soft sobs. Michael thought that he is just hearing things but he is actually hearing a soft cry. He knitted his eyebrows and listened to the sound. It came to his attention that the soft sobs are coming from the other side of the wall.

Is his neighbor crying? He thought to himself.

Michael bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore his neighbor's soft crying hours. It is her private moment anyway.

He thought that maybe that's what women love to do. To cry at night just because the romantic movie they watched has a bad and sad ending. He shook his head a little at that thought. He doesn't want to generalize all the women but that is his own experience from his sisters. They are crying to a sad movie they are watching or to a novel that they are reading. Her younger sister also cried a lot when her friend's dog died. She's not even a dog person.

Michael really can't understand women. Or maybe, he just wants to believe that those things are the real reasons behind every woman's cries because it is easier that way. He doesn't want to face the reality of life and he hates it everytime he sees a crying woman. His heart is clenching and becoming really soft. He just want to offer his calming hugs.

For Michael, woman's tears are very precious. He hates to see or even hear their cries just like how he hates to see his mother cry. Every woman deserves all the happiness in the world. They deserve all the cheers and not the unending pains and heartbreaks.

He chewed his lips before he turned on the shower and enjoyed the warm water on his skin. His tensed body relaxed and he already forgot the sobs that he heard earlier. His head moved with the beat when a new song started to play from his living room.

At first, he is just whispering the song lyrics and he is keeping the moment to himself only. Not long after, he unconsciously blurted the song in his normal singing voice and let himself be lost at the moment.

He didn't notice anymore when his neighbor's sobs stopped because he already got his own life back. Michael enjoyed his shower session and his live concert without knowing that his neighbor is already listening and loving his own version of 'Come Together' by The Beatles.

Tonight is an unlucky night for Simone. It is one of the nights to which she can feel all the emotions in the world. It felt like that all the problems in the universe hit her. She is the favorite subject of the galaxy tonight.

Ever since she got home from her Saturday date with Clem, she felt that something is wrong already. Her head is spinning and she has a lot of food cravings. Her emotions are shifting very fast and even herself can't keep up from it. One minute she's laughing at the tv show she's watching but on the next second, she's crying over a comedy show. She's crying not because of laughing too much. She's actually crying. The sad, authentic cry.

It's just the time of the month and all the women who are bleeding can understand what she meant.

Aside from the normal routine of her reproductive system, Simone is really becoming an emotional mess right now.

"I hate soft hours..." Simone muttered to herself while she is lying on the couch to recover her body from menstrual cramps.

Deep inside, she missed her family so much. It is one of the nights that she just wanted to go home and be with her family. Simone just visited her family two months ago but it felt like years already. She can't help but to let her tears from falling. Being alone in the apartment is not helping anyway.

She walked her way to the bathroom to wash her teary face and to freshen up at the same time. However, her emotions are really playing with her and she can't really control her sobs. Simone decided to play along with her emotions and she took a seat on her bathroom top.

After a minute of sobbing and spending her soft hours, Simone's heart jumped and a sweet smile showed up on her face. Her neighbor's beautiful voice is ringing to her ears again and she can't help but to let out the giddy emotion that she's having in her system.

Unconsciously, she is just staring at the wall as if she can see the handsome boy behind the barrier. A set of butterflies is also struggling to free themselves in her stomach as the flashes from the previous scenarios is crowding her mind.

She never felt something like that to a stranger or even to her happy crushes before. Simone thought that maybe, it is because of his magical voice. It is the first thing she knew about him anyway. It just turned out that her lovely neighbor is a handsome and sexy lad too.

Who is she to complain about the looks and the talent? She is just hoping that he is a good man too so she can tell with all confidence that he is a total package. She just wanted to make sure that guys like that do exist in this world.

Her little imaginations are not because Simone wanted to be involved with the guy. She just wanted him to be a nice gentleman because he is her neighbor and only God knows until when they will share those thin walls. She doesn't want to hear any unnecessary noise in the future that will annoy her or possibly, will make her feel jealous.

Simone asked to herself, who doesn't want a good neighbor? Everyone wants a good neighbor.

Maybe, Simone just wanted to believe the fact that he is her neighbor and it will stay that way. She doesn't want to think anymore. She doesn't want any fantasies to cloud her mind that will keep her head busy.

But the truth is, she couldn't stop thinking about him the whole night.

\------

Simone's spirit is very alive and energetic today. The moment she opened her eyes from her deep sleep, she felt the rushing blood through her veins and the positive energy throughout her system. The Sunday morning is already giving Simone a good start contrary to what she experienced last night. Her well-being was back to normal again and there was no sign of another roller coaster ride of emotions.

It is eight in the morning and all she wanted to do is to have a taste of her favorite hot coffee. She marched towards the bathroom and before she started doing her morning rituals, she activated her very nosy and sensitive hearing to check if her neighbor behind the walls is already up and awake. To her disappointment, the other side returned a deafening silence.

"Lazy Sunday morning." Simone beamed to herself as a small sweet smile crept to her face without her knowledge.

Simone's to-do list for today consisted of cleaning her apartment and preparing for her first teaching class tomorrow. It is already part of her routine that her lazy Sunday mornings is all about cleaning her humble abode.

Not to be obsessive-compulsive, Simone just wanted to keep her place clean and comfortable by doing some basic household chores. For her, it is therapeutic and is a some kind of stress reliever. Aside from going to supermarket, of course.

After grabbing a bite and enjoying her morning coffee, she started to flip her place over. She prioritized the unopened boxes that are still resting in her living room ever since she moved in. She also blasted some music that caused her hips to sway. She's not a professional dancer but being a member of a dance club in college and taking dance classes when she was a kid really helped her body to find the right rhythm and to dance with the beat.

Simone let the music invaded her system and she totally lost it especially when Prince's Let's Go Crazy started to rock her whole apartment.

While Simone is dancing with her broom stick for good long minutes now, Michael opened his eyes and groaned. He scratched his bloodshot eyes due to the little sleep he had. He fell asleep on his couch last night and he is blaming the beautiful lady for it.

She was more than a pretty face. He thought that she is hot too and couldn't distract himself for it. He groaned again as frustrations consumed him. He found her intriguing and attractive but he doesn't have enough courage to approach her. Maybe next time he sees her he'll introduce himself?

He run his fingers through his curly and messy hair. He doesn't know what to think anymore. Michael walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to quench his thirst, literally and figuratively.

He closed his eyes again trying to dismiss his thoughts. He's not sure when he will see the girl again anyway.

Michael is more worried at the fact that he doesn't have anything on his plate right now. He already cleaned his place last night and he doesn't have any reason to go outside too. In short, no plans for Michael today except to stay at home and to sleep all day if he wants. He has no recent projects anyway aside from his dance classes in the studio so he is practically free.

Michael cannot hear the noise at the other side of the wall because the lay-out of their rented spaces are almost the same. Their bathrooms are the only part of their homes which are back to back to one another so they can hear each other's loud noises when they are both having a shower.

No one can hear the whispers and murmurs in the bedroom if there's a refrigerator and big cabinets at the other side of the wall which block the noise right?

After taking some time in the kitchen to drink some water and to contemplate on his life happenings, he got this urge to freshen up a little bit despite of the lazy morning.

With just a black towel hanging on his shoulder and the navy blue boxer shorts which is the only clothing he is wearing, he walked straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to wash his face.

Not a minute later, Michael knitted his eyebrows when he heard a sweet and gentle voice singing to Let's Groove by Earth, Wind & Fire. He doesn't need to be a professional singer to tell that his neighbor is a little... out of tune.

Okay, not little.

Despite of the out of tune singing, Michael still loved her guts to sing the song. Besides, it's Sunday morning so everyone is free to do anything they want. The out of tune singing brought some positive vibes to him and Michael found himself smiling and his head is rocking with the beat. It's a good thing though. Unlike last night to which he heard his neighbor's sobs, at least he knew now that she is having the time of her life again. She has a good taste in music too.

Not having the slightest idea of what is really happening, Simone continued to clean the area near her bathroom while singing the song chorus at the top of her lungs. Michael is jamming too with the song while in front of his bathroom mirror, shaving his non-existent beard.

Grooving, both are in their little own bubbles enjoying the groovy song which lifted their spirits up. Michael is singing under his breath, giving all the spotlight to his neighbor. He let his body groove with the upbeat song too.

Unlike Michael, Simone is dancing and grooving like she is in a club party with all her friends. She doesn't mind though since she is the only one in her apartment and no one can see what she is doing right now.

Unaware that her voice is beaming beyond the bathroom wall and his lovely neighbor can definitely hear her singing, she performed a production number pretending that she is in a concert. They both lost at the moment especially when the song chorus blasted their eardrums again.

Simone has a very huge smile on her face but she doesn't have any idea that she was having a duet with her neighbor crush.

If only she knew about it? Her smiles will be bigger and wider or maybe, she will stop singing because she knew how bad her voice is.

But the heartfelt truth about it? Michael doesn't give a damn about her bad singing. He likes it. He loves it. He is already enjoying her company in spite of not knowing that her neighbor and the lady in the lobby are the same person.


	3. Boy and Girl Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I met a girl crazy for me  
> Met a boy cute as can be "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify playlist!
> 
> [Behind These Walls](https://open.spotify.com/user/n4f7t5xlzhmwgp5lvadrc2yxn/playlist/25D6ORXgd9uEzZMlBXUCih?si=EE_wWBwaSsSUglOoEtoJJQ)

"You're ruining my life, Clem."

Simone stood in front of Clem who is sitting on the couch in the living room. With her hand on her hips, Simone gave her best friend an intimidating stare but Clem is not showing any kinds of fear.

"I'm not ruining your life, Simone." Clem backfired to Simone's accusations. "I came here to have a sleepover." She chuckled.

Simone continued to dry her wet hair with a towel and rolled her eyes.

Because of boredom, Clem decided to spend her rest days at Simone's apartment. She arrived last night without informing Simone first. Clem brought an incredible amount of snacks and booze too so Simone can't do something but to accept her with open arms.

They didn't get drunk anyway. They just spent the whole night with a bottle or two while talking about everything under the sun. Spontaneous conversation is one of the best things in life and they are both thankful for having each other's back.

"Sleepovers are fun not until you realized that you have a grown-up job the next day and you have bloodshot eyes and zero sleep." Simone muttered.

Even with no sleep, Simone is not feeling tired at all. She has so much energy and it seemed like she had all the sleep she can get instead of the other way around.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry." Clem teased and crossed her arms across her chest. Simone is still standing while drying and combing her hair.

With her black slacks and white loose blouse, she is ready to go to work except that her hair is still wet and she is not yet applying her light makeup.

"So..." Clem started again and Simone just stared at her. "No signs of Mr. Neighbor yet?" She chuckled.

"We're not going to talk about him, Clem." Simone glared at her before giving her a smile.

"Why not?"

"'Cause there's nothing to talk about."

"That's why we're going to talk about him so there's something to talk about." Clem quipped.

"Mr. Neighbor is a living ghost. Can we just drop it?" Simone said.

She never saw her neighbor again. They are practically sharing a wall together but there's no hint of his presence.

Not in the hallway.

Not in the lobby.

She can just hear his singing voice but these past few days, he barely sings. If he sings, it's just a short verse or a chorus. Simone is just lucky enough to hear it.

Or maybe, she just timed it perfectly.

"I will never drop it. Obviously, you're smitten." Clem muttered and began to laugh.

Simone felt the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks.

"Deny it all you want, Sims." Clem chuckled. "But I know that your mind is very full of thoughts about him. That curly-headed guy can keep the fire burning."

"Curly-headed guy?" Simone pursed her lips to keep her laughs to herself.

She is trying to switch the conversation to other things. Simone already told Clem everything about her handsome neighbor.

Everything except her fantasies.

Clem doesn't need to know how Simone wants to rip the white shirt from her neighbor's body or to know what his large hands and long fingers are capable of. She's thinking too if he is a dominating one or if he likes his woman to be on top.

But on the wholesome note, Simone wanted to know too how comforting to be beside him. She is curious about the feeling of the way he caresses her cheeks and the way he brushes her hair with his fingers. Most importantly, she is obsessed to know what it feels like when he sings a song for her until she falls asleep.

"See? You're smiling again." Clem caught the giddy smile on her best friend's face. Simone frowned.

"I'm not smiling."

"You smiled. I saw it."

"That's because you're being hilarious again."

"I'm just stating a fact, Simone." Clem smirked.

"It's been what? Almost a week?" Simone thought for a while, remembering her encounter with the guy. "It's been a week since I first saw him and I never saw him again after that. Maybe it's a sign."

"A sign to what?" Clem asked with a furrowed eyebrows.

"That he's just..." Simone thought again. "I don't know." She shrugged. "You know what, Clem? We should just stop talking about him. Let's just stop."

Clem arched her right eyebrow at Simone while waiting for her additional rants and explanations. Simone shut her mouth and scratched her head that caused her hair to be messy again.

"I don't know about the sign, Sims." Clem said with a small smile on her lips. "There's no good reason for you to believe at these signs. I just know it." She explained. "Signs are ridiculous anyway."

Simone chewed her lips inwardly. She doesn't want to think about that anymore. Clem rested her legs on the coffee table while staring at her best friend who is very lost at the moment. She just smirked to herself because she knows Simone very well and she will not stop talking about the curly-headed guy until something happens.

Maybe, they don't need to wait anymore.

Michael is roaming back and forth at his living room. With a coffee and a tea in his hand to which he bought from a nearby coffee shop earlier, he is thinking what came up to his mind why he found the urge to introduce himself to his neighbor.

He heard her soft cries for three consecutive nights and maybe that is the reason why he wanted to see her - to make sure that everything is okay.

He thought that her cries are not that alarming but he is not the judge of it. He will just introduce himself, offer his help, and then vanish like he doesn't exist.

It is Friday morning and Michael knew that his neighbor is a teacher so he decided to just give her a quick hello and offer her a hot drink. When his mind is all made up, he carried the cup holder and marched outside his apartment. He stood in front of her door for good long minutes before he found the courage to knock.

Michael doesn't even know why he is nervous.

He breathed through his mouth and knocked on the door.

Simone and Clem both heard the soft knock and Simone motioned to Clem that she will check it out. They are not expecting any visitors so she's thinking, who is knocking on her door at seven in the morning?

Without looking at the peephole, Simone unlocked the door and opened it widely. To her surprise, the door revealed a speechless and stunned Michael.

Simone stopped from breathing and froze at her spot.

Unconsciously, Michael's mouth gaped a little at the sight of Simone. He can't believe that his neighbor is the lady in khaki shorts.

His eyes widen like he has seen a ghost. Michael stared at Simone, both with surprised reaction on their faces. He stopped breathing and he can literally feel the dryness in his throat.

A really strange thing is happening that he almost lost his grip on the hot beverages that he is holding.

Both remain standing in front of each other and no words are muttered. Michael and Simone are still absorbing the fact that the person they are looking for is standing in front of them right now. Simone is the first one to react at the scenario and because of shock, she slammed the door on his face.

Michael blinked his eyes when the door closed. His mind is spinning and his heart is beating loudly. He knitted his eyebrows, thinking why the lady slammed the door to his face.

Is there something on his face?

Does he looks like a creepy old man?

Is it because of his breath?

He just took a shower earlier and his mouth tastes minty. He is worried why the woman reacted that way. He shifted his weight and just stared at her door.

Alarmed, Michael can feel the electric shock that is creeping through his veins. He licked his drying lips and his mind is arguing whether he should knock for the second time or he should just wait for her to open the door again.

On the other side, Simone's breathings hitched and her face looked pale.

"Hey, you okay?" Clem asked and noticed that Simone is acting weirdly.

Simone nodded her head to assure Clem that she is okay. She bit her bottom lip when she realized that she slammed the door without saying anything.

She is nervous and her nerves are intertwining, trying to restrict her blood flow. But deep inside, her whole system is jumping from happiness because she never expected that her handsome and sexy neighbor will show up in front of her apartment.

In her sight and in her most humble opinion, he looked 100x hotter. His handsome face really slaps harder at a very close distance.

"Who was it?" Clem asked while still chilling on the couch.

Simone shushed her and gestured to Clem to keep her mouth shut.

"Neighbor." Simone mouthed with an inaudible voice.

Clem's eyes widen and motioned to Simone with conviction, "Go!"

Simone panicked and cleared the lump in her throat. She fixed her clothes and her hair first before she opened the door again. Her heart jumped when she saw that Michael is still standing at her door. Michael faced her direction quickly and their eyes met.

"Hi." They both whispered under their noses at the same time. Both are controlling themselves not to have a cute, red face.

They are both nervous but they are so good at maintaining a composed and calm face.

"I-" Michael cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled and Simone cursed herself not to blush. Instead of replying, Simone just let out an understanding smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not expecting anyone." She muttered. "Sorry I slammed the door at you."

She's a mess. She is a freaking mess. She can't justify even to herself why she closed the door. She just hoped that he will not hate her for it.

In Simone's mind, he looked so gentle and soft but his presence is giving off some authoritative vibe. She doesn't want to gamble. She will just shut her mouth.

"That's okay. I understand." He said and pursed his lips. She noticed that his speaking voice is way more different from his singing voice. When he sings, his voice is soft and a little high-pitched but gentle at the same time. Now, his voice is a bit strained and deep. There's still a hint of softness and gentleness but his low, deep voice weakened her knees.

Simone threw him a very quick glance and admired his yellow printed polo top with white round neck long-sleeved shirt underneath. His hair is in a low man bun and she loved how some of his short curls are messing with his face. His eyes are twinkling too but she can't read his emotions right now.

It seemed like Simone is not the only one who is staring. Michael's heart skipped a beat when he stared at her beautiful brown eyes. He got drowned instantly and he doesn't want to let go anymore. He admired the soft and natural features of her face. She has no makeup on and her natural beauty is taking his breath away.

He loved how her fitted black pants and loose, flowy white blouse are hugging her sexy frame too. She looked so simple but at the same time, very elegant.

Even her hair is a little bit messy, she still looks so beautiful in Michael's eyes. She's very beautiful that he is starting to believe that a goddess is really living on earth, pretending to be a human.

With that messy hair of hers, Michael's mind started to wonder what to do to make her hair messier.

Maybe he can pul-

"So..." Michael cut his own thinking and both of their eyes refocused. He cursed himself for thinking very inappropriate and not so friendly things in front of her.

Michael cleared his throat again.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I think you're getting ready-" Michael gestured to her and she knew what he meant.

"Oh, that's okay." She smiled again, revealing her shy dimples. Michael noticed it and it drove him crazy. "The school is just a few blocks away."

"I heard, you're a pre-school teacher." He said.

"Yes, I am." Simone answered and her smile never left her lips.

"So uhm..." Michael tried to relax himself since he is becoming very conscious and nervous around her. He mumbled something under his breath that Simone can't even decipher.

"I live next door." He smiled and pointed at his door. Simone glanced at the direction, pretending that she doesn't know that he is her neighbor. "I'm Michael Jackson by the way." He introduced and offered his right hand.

Unconsciously, Simone bit her bottom lip as the joy in her system is rumbling.

Finally, she knew his name.

Her handsome and sexy singing neighbor has a name.

"Simone Williams." She answered and accepted his hand.

The moment their skins touched, a sudden bolt of electric waves flowed throughout their bodies. They both ignored the sudden rush as if nothing really happened. They both maintained a smiling face and they have no idea that the other party also felt the electricity.

Simone always knew that his hands are big. She observed that when he brushed his hair the first time she saw him.

But seeing it is different from feeling it.

Her hand fitted to his like a glove. It's like the perfect missing puzzle piece.

The way his hand enveloped her small hand is freeing the butterflies in her stomach. She felt that his hand is soft too like he never done something in his life, even the most basic household chore.

Michael gripped her hand with all gentleness and squeezed it a little too to give a firm handshake. Her hand was very soft. He just want to hold it forever.

Michael tilted his head a little to clear his head. He didn't have the slighest idea that his little handshake is giving Simone a some kind of tingling sensation.

It seemed like they both created their own bubbles and got lost for a second. Even when Summer Nights from the Grease soundtrack started to play from Simone's apartment, their minds couldn't process it because they are so busy admiring each other's presence.

"That's a beautiful name." He complimented her after the handshake. He even mumbled her name repeatedly in his mind.

Simone couldn't help but to blush a little. She hoped he doesn't notice it but he did.

"Yours too, Mr. Jackson."

That felt so good in Simone's tongue - Mr. Jackson, she mumbled again in her mind.

Michael chuckled. "Michael. Please call me Michael."

"Michael." She repeated and they both shared a smile.

He loves how she pronounced his name.

She loves saying his name too.

"I don't know what you prefer." He chuckled again and showed the hot drinks on the cup carrier he is holding. "I have a coffee and a tea."

"Oh. What a kind gesture, Michael." Simone got surprised at the thoughtful act. "You shouldn't have."

Michael just let out a wide grin and stared softly at Simone while still offering the drink. Simone just shook her head when she realized that he will not take a no for an answer.

"I'm a coffee person so I'll take the coffee." Simone muttered.

Michael chuckled and gave the hot coffee to Simone.

"Thank you so much." Simone said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Michael grinned. "If ever you need something," He bit his bottom lip as shyness consumed him.

_Keep it together, Jackson._

"Just knock on my door or something." He offered.

In his clouding mind, he will do anything for her. From fixing the water pipes to checking the electrical wires.

Anything.

The maintenance staff of their building can fix that but it is not bad to give it a try.

He is so smitten that if she tells him to jump, he will ask how high.

"I'll keep that in mind." Simone chewed the insides of her cheeks.

She's been talking to Michael for a while now but her heart is still palpitating like she just consumed a gallon of strong coffee.

Michael nodded his head and there's something he always wanted to ask but he thought that it is a little nosy or something.

"Is there something you want to say?" Simone asked nicely since she noticed that Michael seemed uncomfortable and jumpy.

"Oh..." He said and scratched the back of his neck.

Simone pursed her lips to control her smiles. He acted like a baby and she wanted to put him in a crib.

The scene was just too adorable.

"I just want to ask..." Michael hesitated but Simone just gave him a comforting stare. "Is everything okay?" He gave his worried look.

Simone's mouth gaped a little and arched her eyebrows. She didn't expect his question but what does it really mean?

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Not to be nosy but as you know... the walls are pretty thin." He smiled faintly.

Simone knew that very well so she blushed again.

"I really respect your privacy but I accidentally heard you crying. I just wanna check on you. It worries me." He admitted and his stares never left her eyes.

He just said that her cries seemed okay and not alarming but he couldn't just ignore it.

"Oh!" She panicked instead of being overwhelmed at the fact that he was worried about her.

_He heard me! Oh my God!_

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-"

"No. It's okay." Simone interrupted. "It just that..."

_Think Simone, think. Think fast._

"I'm sorry you heard it." She apologized and her gazes wandered everywhere but his. "It just that..." She sighed. "My dog died. That's it. I'm sorry I disturbed your night."

She came up with the idea. She will just laugh at herself later but she can't think of something else. Something that he will believe.

"Your dog die-" Michael gasped. He remembered her younger sister instantly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Michael. Thanks for checking." She said but at the back of her mind, she is strangling herself.

"Okay..." He sighed and his mind wandered.

He realized that he's been talking to her for a while now. As much as he wanted to talk to her even more, he didn't want to waste her time. She needs to go to work and he needs to be in the studio too.

"I will not keep you any longer. I just came to say hello and to deliver your morning coffee." He let out a beautiful smile that caused Simone's insides to turn into jelly. "I'm sorry about your dog again." He said as he bit his bottom lip.

Simone nodded, accepting the fate of her non-existent dog.

"Thanks again for the coffee and for checking on me." Simone gave him a sweet smile too.

"I'll see you around?" Michael said as he took a step backwards with his both hands in his pockets.

"Yup." She said and rested her head on the side of the door. "Nice to meet you, Michael."

"Nice to meet you too, Simone Williams." He answered.

They both beamed a sweet smile to one another that surely, will make them both sleepless.

The universe will place all the bets.

All in.

"Ma'am." Michael gave her a final wave before he completely disappeared at the hallway.

She won't deny, that Michael calling her 'Ma'am' brought a very cold and tingling shivers through her spine.

They both closed their own doors and at the same time, Michael and Simone slammed their back against the door. With rapid heartbeats and irregular breathings, they both expelled their nervousness through their mouths.

Michael let out the sweetest smile that he can offer to the universe. He's been holding it for too long now. Call him crazy but he really can't handle the galloping in his chest.

Same as Michael, Simone's insides are rumbling and the sweet intensity in her chest is trying to come out.

"Summer heat, boy and girl meet." Clem teased Simone by quoting the lyrics of the song. There is wide grin on her face while Simone is still calming her breathings. "Tell me more. Tell me more. Was it love at first sight?" She sang and she even danced to the rhythm.

"Stop it, Clem." She muttered but eventually, she let out a giddy smile.

"Don't tell me to stop especially now that you already met your neighbor. As a nosy best friend, I heard everything so you can't keep something from me, girl." Clem laughed. "And tell me, since when you had a dog? Your dog died? Really, Simone?" She blurted sarcastically.

"Yeah I know. I know." Simone surrendered. "I'm sorry. I panicked."

"I told you to stop watching sad, romantic movies, Simone."

Yeah, Simone didn't have a dog.

She cried over a sad, romantic movie she watched that night. Too bad, Michael heard it and she is so embarassed because of it.

"So..." Clem smirked. "Michael Jackson huh?"

"Oh my God! Stop it, Clem!" Simone yelled at her best friend before she marched to her bedroom.

"You're blushing like crazy, Sims. You're so cute!" Clem continued to tease her best friend as she followed her to the bedroom.

"I don't wanna hear it." Simone rolled her eyes playfully.

"Aww..." Clem pouted with a teasing glare. "My bestie has a crush!" She laughed and hugged Simone.

"Get off of me." Simone declared but eventually, she gave in.

She gave in to the hug like how she gave in to the fact that she has a huge crush on her neighbor, Michael Jackson.


	4. Smooth Move and Sloppy Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see me with you and all the things you do  
> Keep turning round and round in my mind"
> 
> "... and when you held my hand  
> I knew that it was now or never"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify playlist!
> 
> [Behind These Walls](https://open.spotify.com/user/n4f7t5xlzhmwgp5lvadrc2yxn/playlist/25D6ORXgd9uEzZMlBXUCih?si=EE_wWBwaSsSUglOoEtoJJQ)

  
The weekend passed like a blur.

  
Unfortunately for Michael and Simone, their paths didn't cross again even though they already met officially.

  
So close yet so far, they said.

  
Michael attended his friend's party so he was out the whole weekend. Simone was with Clem too last Saturday and she just stayed at home the next day. Michael went back to his apartment in an ungodly hour so there's no room for them to bump at each other.

  
Simone assumed that Michael is a very busy man. She chuckled to herself thinking that it is quite unfair because Michael knew her job but she didn't know about Michael's nature of work. She couldn't think of something too that will fit his description.

  
He's not a criminal, is he? Or a drug dealer? Simone sighed at her ridiculous and crazy thinking.

  
There is a slight bitterness that is running through her veins upon thinking that maybe, he is not interested. He just came to introduce himself as a neighbor. 

  
She thought, maybe he has a girlfriend? Or maybe he is already married? But there's no ring in his finger to indicate that he already tied the knot.

  
A guy with that looks can't be single.

  
Simone shook her head. Her thinking is really crossing the line. She made it clear to herself that she cannot see him that way. 

  
Not in a romantic way.

  
She just moved in and her focus should be on something else. Something more important. Something that will not give her heartaches.

  
For the last time, she shook her head again to push her thoughts away. She drank her coffee hoping that it will wash the butterflies in her stomach. The pit of her stomach is giving her a hard time ever since she knew about Michael's existence.

  
There's only two options, either it feels wrong or it feels right. 

  
There's nothing in between.

  
After taking her daily dosage of caffeine, she picked up her bag and the small office box containing all the puppet socks and the two small-sized puppet buddies she made for the past three nights. Aside from the socks, it also contained the art materials and props that she will need in her class' storytelling time.

  
This is what Simone Williams loves about her job.

  
She really loves the kids so much and she is treating her students like they are her own children. She is very sweet, charming, and kind that's why the kids have a big heart for her too.

  
Aside from teaching and mingling with kids, she loves to do arts and crafts too. Simone can do all of that in her job and she is very happy for it.

  
She loves her job so much.

  
She is happy in her career.

  
Simone locked her door and walked down the hallway. She heard a door opened and closed but she just ignored it. She's too busy with herself.

  
"Miss Williams!"

  
Simone felt her face blushed and stopped from walking. She beamed a smile when she heard his voice.

  
Michael bit his bottom lip at the sight of Simone. He run towards her before she can even faced him.

  
"Miss Williams." He muttered again when he reached her side.

  
"Michael." She acknowledged with a smile.

  
"Hi."

  
"Hi." She bit the inside of her cheek to stay focused. "Just call me Simone, Michael." She chuckled. "Miss Williams is very formal."

  
Michael grinned and his cheeks are flushed.

"I'll take note of that Miss Wil-" Simone arched her brow. "I mean, Simone." He chuckled.

  
"Good." She breathed and they both chuckled.

  
He is looking at her directly and his gazes made her palms sweat. The coffee doesn't really have an effect to Simone's system but now, her heart wanted to jump out of her chest.

  
"So..." He said and his eyes scanned the place. "School day today?" He asked before making eye contact with her. "Let me help you with that."

  
Without waiting for her answer, Michael grabbed the storage box in her arms. She tried to argue with him but he insisted. Simone just let him carry the box in his arms. He wanted to do it anyway.

  
Simone can't help but to stare at Michael who's attention is on the box he carries. He looked so neat in his white t-shirt and white flowy long-sleeved top. It complemented with his caramel skin and it oozed out the sexiness in him. 

  
She can smell his sexy masculine scent too that tickled her nostrils. Simone wanted to ignore it but she felt that something is already starting to get damp. She knew that it is too early for that but what she can do? It is his effect on her.

  
She also noticed the change in his voice. Unlike his low, deep voice the first time they talked, his voice now is soft and an octave higher. It is so gentle that the way he is talking is already a lullaby itself.

  
"Thank you." She smiled and they started to walk along the hallway again.

  
"No worries." Michael grinned and noticed again her dimples. 

  
Secretly, he gave her a glance while they are taking the stairs. She is busy looking all over the place anyway so she won't know that Michael is stealing glances.

  
Michael really admired her. She looked so pretty in her navy blue lace sleeved dress that reached her knees. Her hair was dancing freely over her back and her shoulders. The wavy ends of her hair swayed from side to side.

  
He swallowed. 

  
Suddenly, his throat felt dry.

  
"The school is just a few blocks away but you already knew that." Simone said the moment they stepped outside the building.

  
The street is already busy. Random cars are passing by the street and many individuals are already walking at the side. The smell of the morning coffee mixed with the breezy air of the town. It is a little chilly but it will die down once the sun is in its full bloom.

  
"Are you going to work too?" Simone couldn't help but to ask. It is just a polite question and not her nosy agenda.

  
"Yeah..." He breathed while admiring the streets. "A few blocks away too. Dance studio." He said and met her brown eyes again.

  
"Dance studio? You're a dancer?"

  
"Dancer. Choreographer. Dance instructor." He said proudly.

  
Simone pursed her lips as amusement ate her system. She didn't see that coming. She will never guess it correctly. It will never come to her mind that Michael is a dancing machine.

  
"What's with the reaction?" He chuckled at Simone to whom he thought is not believing his claims. Her mouth is slightly open and her right eyebrow is raised.

  
"I'm sorry." She grinned at Michael. "It's no- You're not-" Simone searched for the right word to say. 

  
"I don't look like one?" He supplied.

  
"Something like that." Simone let out a shy smile.

  
"It's okay. You're not the first one to say that."  
Simone just smiled at Michael and he let out a smile too. They got drowned at each other's eyes for a short second.

  
"So Mr. Dancer..." She grinned just to tease him and to cut the deafening silence. "I believe that the school and the dance studio do not share the same route."

  
She's not joking though. Michael's path is on the right while Simone's path is on the left. They needed to part ways.

  
"As much as I want to chat with you, we're going to be late. Give me that box now Mr. Jackson." Simone smiled and attempted to get the box from him but he refused.

  
"Come on. Let's go." Michael said and took the left turn. "Puppets? I love puppet socks." He added and left Simone at her spot, ignoring her words.

  
Simone got confused for a second until she realized that Michael will accompany her until they reached the school. That's a good idea but for Simone, it'a lot. Michael doesn't need to do that.

  
"Michael." She run. "You don't need to do this. Give me that box and go to the studio or to wherever your destination is."

  
"Hush." Michael chuckled. "I have some errands. I'm gonna walk this way," He gestured. "with or without you."

  
"Are you sure?" She asked. Simone just wanted to make sure that he is in the right mood and thinking.

  
"Of course." Michael beamed.

  
"Okay." Simone pursed her lips. "Don't drag me to anything, Michael. If ever your girlfriend sees us walking together, I don't wanna be part of it."

  
Smooth move from Simone.

  
If you wanted to know if a person is in a relationship, put some humor in it.

  
"Nice try, Simone. Nice try." He grinned and Simone admired his pearly white teeth. "We're already halfway. You cannot talk me out of it."

  
Simone let out a sigh of relief because she honestly thought that he knew exactly what she is doing. It turns out, Michael thought that Simone is just pushing him away so he can't walk her to school to which, is already in their sight.

  
But still, his response didn't answer Simone's wonderings.

  
"Should I be worried?" Michael added.

  
"To what?"

  
"Should I prepare myself so if ever a man shows up and punches my face, I will not be surprised?" His laugh is a pitch higher so Simone can't help but to laugh too.

  
"Nah." She answered, still laughing. "No one will show up." Michael glared at her. He asked to himself, this beautiful lady has no boyfriend? "No one will punch you."

  
"What a relief." He sighed and she laughed again. "No one will pull your hair too. Or scratch your skin with long nails. Or whatever women do when they wrestle." 

  
"Wrestle?" Simone's jaw is already hurting from grinning. The man has a good sense of humor.

  
"You heard me." He smirked and she is worried that her underwear is already missing because of the sight.

  
No girlfriend right? It's legal.

  
"You are a funny man, Michael."

  
"Oh. I gained another fan." He laughed and Simone bit her bottom lip to stop her laughs but she can't help it.

  
Their laughs filled the morning air and undoubtedly, the smiles on their faces will last the whole day. Deep inside, Simone can't contain the giddy feeling in her system. 

  
The last time she checked, she just met her neighbor. The next minute, he is walking with her, carrying the box that she is supposedly holding, and making her laugh at the simplest things.

  
They stopped in front of the school building, just staring at each other's eyes. The smile on their faces is a clear indication that they are having a good time.

  
"What's the purpose of these puppets again?" Michael interrupted the comforting silence.

  
"Oh." Simone reacted, she remembered that he already asked the question earlier.

"Storytelling. Book reading with cute and colorful visuals will keep the kids interested. They have a very short attention span so I need to be creative."

  
"That's interesting. Very interesting." Michael's eyes twinkled while nodding his head. He is very interested to know everything about her job or possibly, her whole life.

  
"That's why I love my job. Everything is interesting." She beamed. "Can I have the box now, please?"

  
"Oh. Of course." Michael said while handing the box to Simone. 

  
Another pang of electricity hit them when their hands accidentally brushed.

  
Michael swallowed thickly as his attention drawn irresistibly to her soft features and to her small movements.

  
Simone's cheeks have started going pinkish and even she wanted to suppress it, the glow is already showing, so much for her embarassment. Michael didn't point it out though. He enjoyed the sight of her, bleeding in pink, to himself.

  
"I'll go inside now." Simone cleared her throat and her eyes wandered around.

  
"Okay..." He answered, scratching the back of his neck. "I should get going too."

  
"Thanks for the morning chat, the walking, the box, everything." She smiled and met his doe eyes again.

  
"My pleasure." He said while biting his bottom lip and rested his hands inside his pockets. Simone noticed that maybe, it's his little mannerism.

  
Simone felt the pang of loss when she walked inside the building. Michael let her go inside the school first before he started walking again. He did that as a gentleman move but at the same time, Michael doesn't want her to know that he will just take the same route they took.

  
He has no errands.

  
Michael just said that so he can walk with her. He is not late for work anyway so why miss the opportunity to walk and to chat with her?

  
Of all the things Michael has done for the girl he likes, this is one of his favorites. He can do this everyday, in his whole lifetime or even in his afterlife, and he will be more than happy to comply.

\------

  
Michael and Simone have been seeing each other since then. 

  
No. They are not dating.

  
They are seeing each other randomly in the hallway or in the lobby. A series of simple greetings like 'Hi', 'Hello', 'Good morning', and 'How are you?' has been exchanged. A simple greeting yet, this put a huge smile on their faces.

  
The walls remained thin too. Michael never heard Simone's cries again since she stopped watching sad, romantic movies just like what Clem suggested. She doesn't have any pets too so there's no room for her to cry at night especially if she's being happy and satisfied in her life.

  
On the contrary, Simone can still enjoy her shower sessions especially when Michael is belting out a song. It never occurred to Michael that his whispered singing can still penetrate the walls. 

  
There's this one night that Michael hit the high notes of Bee Gees' Stayin' Alive, so much for Simone's delight. In her thinking, Michael can qualify as an honorary member of the Gibbs family.

  
At night, Michael is always staring at his ceiling. While lying on his bed with his arm behind his head he asked, when is the perfect time to ask her out? Maybe he'll ask her for a friendly dinner? He'll take it slow. A simple greeting everytime he sees her is not enough anymore.

  
With enough courage in his system, he decided that he will do it. 

  
On a breezy and calm Wednesday morning, Michael sticked a note on her door. It is early enough for her to see the note before she leaves for work. Michael returned to his apartment, pacing back and forth in his living room. He is so nervous and he can't stop thinking, what if she says no?

  
He's more nervous than a school boy who asked his crush to be his date to the prom.  
Michael reminded himself that it is just a dinner, a friendly one, so there is no need to freak out. He let out a deep sigh as We'll Be Together by Sting is playing softly in the background. However, his mind is too occupied to view the song as a good sign.

  
On the other side of the wall, Simone is dancing to Bryan Adams' Summer of '69. She's all happy and energetic the moment she opened her eyes earlier. She's ready to go to work and she is just waiting for the song to finish. The song helped maintain her high energy and good mood.

  
She thought to herself that maybe, she is already crazy. Michael's smile is tattooed in her very flirty and romantic side of mind. It is her mood booster and nothing can change her mind. 

  
In fact, Simone is always looking forward to bump with him again either in the hallway or in the lobby. Either place is okay as long as she can see his smile that brightens her day.

  
She remembered that day again when she saw Michael at the lobby talking to the landlord at the reception desk. Michael told her that he accidentally left his key inside his apartment. He needed to borrow the spare key so he can have access to his own unit again. Simone teased Michael about it especially when she learned that it happens very often. Either he left the key or he lost it.

  
She straightened her black long skirt that reached her knees before she walked to her door. While Simone is locking her door, a piece of white paper on her door caught her attention.

  
A wide smile automatically showed up in her face, revealing her dimples. She pursed her lips trying to hide her sweet smile but the giddy and shaky feeling in her system is making it impossible.

  
She stared at the note that says,

_Dinner at 7?_   
_Nothing fancy, I promise._

_MJ_

_Sorry_   
_letter so_   
_Sloppy_

Her heart is jumping and is trying to get out of her chest. Her cheeks felt hot and her hands are shaky. Definitely, this is just a friendly dinner but Simone can't help but to feel happy and special.

  
Her neighbor crush just asked her to dinner and all she needs to do is to say yes.

  
So she wrote,

_Dinner at 7?_   
_Nothing fancy, I promise._

_MJ_

_Sorry_   
_Love to letter so_   
_\- S ❤ Sloppy_

With a very huge smile that reached the heaven, Simone sticked the note on his door. She didn't attempt to knock on his door anymore since she doesn't have anything to say anyway. She's basically speechless.

  
She licked her drying lips and fished her phone inside her bag while she walked out of the apartment building. She is so excited to tell the news to Clem.

Clme!

  
Clem!

  
He asekd me out!

  
I mean, dinnr! A frinedly dinner whatever.

Simone is freaking out. Totally freaking out that she can't spell the words correctly in her text message. She's trying to hide her smile because she is already walking at the street and she doesn't want to look weird or crazy in other people's eyes.

  
She felt the phone vibrating in her hand and checked it right away.

**Good morning to you too. You're dating someone now? Who?**

  
**I don't know that.**

  
**I hate you :(**

  
I'm not dating anyone!

  
It's Michael! He posted a note on my door.

  
**Michael? As in Michael Jackson? Your neighbor? Crushie Michael?**

  
**Are you for real????**

Simone laughed in her own mind. She is not sure if her best friend is slow or Clem just wanted to make sure that she can read Simone's messages clearly. And Clem surely loves to call Michael in his full name.

Yes! It's real! I still can't believe it's happening though.

  
**OMG! Michael Jackson asked you on a date!**

  
**When?**

  
It's not a date! 

  
A friendly one!

  
Later. 7pm

She replied and walked until she reached the school building. Her heart is still full and she is not sure if she can focus on her class later.

**Wear something sexy! This is your chance!**

  
Don't be ridiculous. Nothing fancy he said.

  
**So what? Wear sexy outfit. Make him crazy.**

**Make him drool.**

  
I'm not doing that!

There's a hint of regret in Simone's mind for telling Clem the news right away. But she was just being playful. She didn't mean it. The only thing that can make her relax is that Clem attended an out of town conference that's why Simone is pretty confident that Clem will not suddenly show up in her apartment later and will force her to wear a sexy dress against her own will.

**Take it or leave it, Sims.**

  
**I'm telling you! Seduce him!**

  
That's... That's plain evil.

  
And I'm not gonna do that. Any of that.

  
**Ha! Whatever, Simone.**

  
**But what can I say? I'm so happy! Believe me, my heart is exploding.**

  
**You and Michael Jackson. Really Simone?**

For Simone, her heart is beyond exploding. She thought that her heart is already crushed. It crushed from severe giddy and unexplainable feeling in her chest.

  
Her conversation with Clem was interrupted because it is already time to do their jobs. Simone promised to Clem that she will give her updates no matter what will happen later.

Back to Michael's place, he waited beyond eight in the morning to make sure that Simone is already at school. He doesn't want to risk it. He really wanted to know the answer right away but not in person. Michael can literally feel that his body is being a jelly and he doesn't want to embarass himself in front of her.

  
He peeked at the hallway and when he saw that no one is around, he stepped outside his place. He noticed the note she sticked on his door. Michael expected that she will just leave the note on her door or she will remove and keep the note or if he wants it to hurt, she will ignore his note.

  
But the thing is, she answered his invitation. A beautiful smile is formed on his face. A wide, beautiful smile that he almost hurt his jaw. Excitement started to fill him and he couldn't wait anymore for this dinner to happen.

  
_Love to._

  
He repeated her answer in his mind. He tried to remove his smile but nothing can do.

  
_Love to. She said, love to._


	5. Undeniable and Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...true love won't lie   
> but we won't know unless we give it a try"

  
At exactly seven in the evening, Michael knocked on her door. Wearing blue long sleeves with a red blazer on, he really looked like a very nice and handsome guy. He kept it simple but he hoped that it will impress her.

  
"Hi." Simone opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

  
Michael can't help himself but to stare at her as her sweet scent run through his nostrils. She looked so beautiful in her army green shorts to which, she paired with white top and denim jacket. Her hair is swaying freely and Michael loves it everytime Simone is brushing her hair with her fingers.

  
Simone's breathings hitched at the sight of Michael. It seemed that the heaven sent an angel in disguise to her. She stared at his expressive eyes that it almost penetrated through his soul.

  
They are both thinking that the dinner is just a casual invitation and a friendly date but the whole universe knew that the attraction is so wild and it will only take a few more moments before they will give in to the earth-shattering feeling and nerve-cracking connection called love.

  
Stark's is one of the most famous restaurant in their area. It is just a few blocks away from their apartment building. The restaurant is a very good choice to engage in a get-to-know-you dinner or whatever the dinner is all about. It is not that expensive too and the food is really great. The ambiance is perfect for a casual conversation.

  
The restaurant is a top choice. It's on the top of the list.

  
Michael and Simone were greeted by 112's Cupid when they entered the restaurant. The song is playing softly in the whole place that added to the peaceful and calming ambiance of the restaurant. A staff in black and red uniform approached and showed them a table for two at the far corner of the restaurant near the window.

  
An awkward but comforting silence enveloped them while they're scanning the menu. And the weird thing is, they are just staring on the list because their distracted minds couldn't comprehend any single word from the paper.

  
If Simone even noticed his nervousness because of his continuous foot stomping or finger tapping, he's thankful that she's not saying anything about it. Michael is not pointing out her flushed cheeks either.

  
"So..." Michael started but his eyes can't stare at hers for long seconds. She doesn't mind though. "I'm not good at this. I'm sorry." He chuckled shyly.

  
"I'm not good at this either." Simone smiled nervously.

  
They are covered with a deafening silence again but they are throwing glances and shy smiles to one another. Their little bubble bursted when another staff in uniform approached their table and served their dinner. 

  
"Tiring day?" Michael asked and finally, he can stare at her confidently.

  
"Well," Simone thought. "Not really. The kids behaved really well." She chuckled that caused Michael to laugh too.

  
"I love taking care of children too." Michael beamed that made Simone interested. "I have younger cousins and very young nephews and nieces. It's a pleasure you know? A great relief."

  
"Exactly." Simone agreed. "They're wonderful and sweet."

  
"It's hard to put it in words." Michael explained. "They mean everything. It's fun. It keeps me happy. Very happy."

  
"It makes us want to go back to our childhood days again." Simone supplied.

  
"Yeah..." Michael nodded and returned Simone's sweet smiles. "Our childish hearts."

  
"Childish hearts." Simone agreed. "Your words make me believe that you want to have your own children in the future." She laughed.

  
"Of course. I'll love that." Michael said with twinkling eyes. "I want the feeling of waking up early to prepare breakfast for them, to change diapers, to have sleepless nights. Things like that..."

  
"Read books. A lot of book reading." She grinned. Unconsciously, she's tapping the tip of the fork on her lips since she is so engaged in the conversation. "Play hide and seek while having super soaker-"

  
"I love super soakers!" He beamed excitedly.

  
"And water balloon fights!" They muttered at the same time.

  
A very wide smile is seen on their faces. It is very clear that they share a common interest. Michael, talking about how he loves the children and being a kid himself, is a major turn on for Simone. It is much better than a fit body with a year worth of commitment to the gym or to any athletic skills a man could have that she's been dreaming for her ideal man since she was 16.

  
"Oh! I love that song." Simone whispered to herself but it is loud enough for Michael to hear. Her head swayed automatically with the beat as Queen's Crazy Little Thing Called Love is blasting on the restaurant's speakers.

  
"Queen? You love Queen?" Michael asked with amusement in his tone. 

  
"Of course! Who doesn't love Queen?" She answered and he can't help but to stare how her hair is swaying and messing with her face.

  
"I love Queen too." He smiled and her heart melted.

  
"I always listen to them. I listen to Prince, to Stevie Wonder, and basically to everyone in Motown-"

  
"The Supremes?" Michael interrupted.

  
"Including The Supremes, yes." Simone chuckled. "Let me guess, you have a huge crush on Diana Ross." She remembered the first song she heard on the other side of the wall.

  
Michael blushed. "You got me." He smiled shyly. "Huge crush, yes."

  
"That's cute." She winked and Michael pursed his lips.

  
"One of my influences is James Brown."

  
"I love him!" Simone gasped. "And Fred Astaire." 

  
"Perfect." Michael bit his bottom lip to hide his huge smile.

  
Even in musical influences and preferences, they have a lot in common.

  
Only God knows what Michael truly meant about what he said. Either he is very overwhelmed to their musical tastes or simply, he just wanted to say that Simone is perfect.

\------

  
"You really have a golden treasure buried in this apartment, Simone."

  
Simone glanced at Michael who is in her living room, scanning all her vinyl records. She promised him earlier during dinner that she will show it to him and this is what is happening right now.

  
"Thanks to my father." She chuckled. "I begged him for it and thankfully, he gave in. He gave his collection to me as a graduation gift. But I still have a big contribution in that collection. I bought some of them myself." She said, proudly.

  
"I have some too." He muttered. "But not this much."

  
Simone is busy in the kitchen grabbing some ice cream for both of them. She's been craving for it and finally, her taste buds can feel it again. While walking home, they saw an ice cream parlor and she remembered her cravings. However, it is already time for the store to close so they just bought a half gallon and they settled that they will just eat the ice cream in Simone's apartment.

  
"I always feel like somebody's watching me..." 

  
Without his conscious knowledge, Michael sang the chorus of Rockwell's Somebody's Watching Me that is playing softly in the room. Simone heard it and pursed her lips to hide her growing smile. Her heart skipped a beat by hearing his singing voice in person. It felt really different, when she heard it personally compared to the one's she heard while having a shower.

  
"Did I just hear you sing?" Simone teased while walking towards Michael to give him his cup of ice cream.

  
"Oh." He bit his bottom lip when he realized that yeah... he really did sing. "Don't mind that." He said, shyly. "Thank you." He muttered when Simone handed him the cup.

  
"Damn, this is heaven." Simone mumbled under her breath when she tasted the first glimpse of ice cream in her mouth. She slouched her body on the couch and Michael sat beside her with a very respectable distance.

  
The vanilla ice cream never fails to make her happy. Or maybe, it's just the effect of Michael's presence beside her.

  
Without the slightest idea, Simone is just enjoying her vanilla ice cream but Michael seemed to be allergic to the dessert. He is trying to enjoy his own cup but at the same time, he is trying to ignore her presence too. His friend inside his pants is not behaving properly and he wanted to curse himself for that. He's not even thinking about the unworldy thing especially when the beautiful and sexy lady is just sitting beside him. 

  
Maybe, it is because of the melting white ice cream. He wants some vanilla. But not the vanilla ice cream. Something else. A taste of vanilla. But not the ice cream.

  
What Michael doesn't know, Simone is trying to distract herself too. She's just switching her attention to her ice cream cravings but the truth is, she is craving for something else. Her treasure, not the vinyls, is being ridiculously hot and damp. She's pushing her dirty thoughts away especially that the man who is sitting beside her is extremely hot and handsome.

  
Maybe, it is because of the coldness of the white ice cream. But she doesn't want a cold vanilla ice cream. She wants a hot vanilla. A hot, steamy vanilla. But not the ice cream.

  
"How's your feeling?" Michael cleared his throat to kill the burning fire. "I mean, you lost your dog. Is everything all right now?" He asked with his concerned voice. However, his attention focused on enjoying the cold dessert. He refused to meet her brown eyes too.

  
"What dog?" Simone asked casually. In her mind, she never had a dog in her entire life.

  
"You lost your dog. You told me, remember?" He said and for the first time since they take a seat, their eyes met.

  
"Oh." Simone furrowed her eyebrows at Michael when she realized what he is talking about. "Oh..."

  
Michael just arched his eyebrows, waiting for her answer. He can't read something on her mind.

  
"About that..." Simone pursed her lips which caused her dimples to show. "I don't have a dog, Michael. Or had a dog." She smiled but that confused Michael even more.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I just said that because I panicked, you know." She chuckled. "I didn't expect you to show up on my door. And worse, you heard my evening cries. It's not fair." She laughed that caused him to let out a smile too. 

  
Michael loves seeing Simone's smiles and laughs. His heart is jumping. He doesn't know why.

  
"Poor dog." He muttered and Simone laughed even more.

  
"I'm sorry." She apologized even though she can't contain her smiles. "I watched a romantic movie that night. I'm a huge mess after that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. We're still strangers that time but yeah. Thanks for the concern." She smiled again. Her eyes are teary due to her continues laughs.

  
Dead pets and sad, romantic movies. 

  
Michael knew for sure that her sisters will love Simone so much. She is literally one of them. He mentally furrowed his eyebrows at his random thought. Why does he even think that his sisters and Simone will meet and will have a good time together?

  
"Of course I'll worry." He chewed his lip. "Don't watch that kind of movie again. Or at least warn me so I can react properly." He smirked. "But nah. Do anything you want. Don't mind me." Michael wiggled his eyebrows and Simone can't deny the cuteness in him.

  
They smiled to one another. Simone is the one who broke the stare because she felt her glowing cheeks again. She tapped her cheeks with her palms without even trying to hide what's happening.

  
"You know what?" Simone broke the little awkward thing. "I think you're really not a dancer." She laughed and hoped that it doesn't sound awkward. "You're a singer."

  
Well, the bathroom wall is a non-living witness.

  
"W-wha-" Michael cleared his throat. "What?" He asked with a small smile on his lips.

  
"You just blurted a sentence from the song and it sounds perfect. Are you aware?" She smirked. She has no plans to reveal that she knew his little bathroom concert.

  
"Come on, girl." His high-pitched voice lingered musically to her ears. "I'm not that good."

  
Wrong.

  
He sings like a pro.

  
"Okay then..." She beamed a smile with the tip of the spoon in between her teeth. "You know, I'm a dancer too. Way back in college."

  
Michael noticed her mannerism just like how she noticed how he bit his bottom lip or how he put his hands in his pockets. Her teeth playing with the spoon is driving him crazy just like what he felt during dinner when she tapped the fork on her lips.

  
"Really?" He said. He doesn't know if he wanted to believe her or not.

  
"Uh huh." She said. "Want some more?" Simone asked when she noticed that his cup is now empty.

  
"I'm good. Thanks." He whispered and placed his ice cream cup on the coffee table in front of them. Michael crossed his legs and rested his right elbow on the backrest of the couch so he can face her. "So... a dancer huh? Tell me about it."

  
"I'm not a pro like you." She chuckled. "When I was a kid, my parents used to enroll me in dance classes but my skills remained in the studio only." She chewed her lips. Michael's stares can make her nervous. 

  
"I'm not really into dancing but when I was in college, I joined the dance club for extra credits." She laughed.

  
"I think you're just hiding your mad skills, Simone." Michael pursed his lips.

  
"Mad skills? Oh no. I don't have that." Simone argued. "How about you? Are you really into dancing? Is that your passion?" Simone asked curiously.

  
"Well..." Michael breathed. "My family loves music. So all of us, my siblings and I, we grew up learning how to sing, dance, and play musical instruments."

  
"Now that's a mad skill." She gestured.

  
"I wish I have it all but no. I only know how to dance." Michael said.

  
"Bite me." Simone laughed and placed her cup on the coffee table. "You can sing. You can't change my mind, boy."

  
"If that's what you want to believe then thank you." He giggled. "I'm already into dancing since I was five. The story goes on and the rest is history. Mostly, I have dance classes in the nearby dance studio so if you're interested, don't hesitate to ask me." He teased with a huge grin.

  
_Does it include private sessions?_ Her naughty mind stole the scene. 

  
Maybe, he can teach her some body movements. But not in the studio. 

  
Their minds jived at that certain thought.

  
"If only I have more free time then why not." She chuckled and Michael's grin grew wider. "I miss dancing..." She murmured and her eyes wandered.

  
Suddenly, in the middle of the short silence, Simone's mind popped an idea. She grabbed the remote on the coffee table and not a second later, Shakira's Hips Don't Lie is crushing their ears.

  
"Let's have some fun. Let's dance, Michael." Simone challenged him. She even walked towards the spacious area of the living room.

  
"I don't think it's-" Michael tried to refuse but he got distracted by her moving hips.

  
"Don't kill the mood, Michael." She interrupted and started to show off her dance moves.

  
Simone started to move her body with the rhythm. A combination of belly dancing and her favorite clubbing steps is leaving Michael in awe. She is too busy partying in her own that made her unaware of Michael's amused eyes. His jaw dropped at the sight of Simone's dancing skills and he will not deny it. She can really dance.

  
His hawk eyes explored her body movements. It is so precise and sharp and he can really tell that she has a serious dancing experience. 

  
Suddenly, his throat and his mouth felt dry. Her hips are definitely not lying and he wanted to curse in Spanish so bad.

  
And just like what the song is saying, he has no idea that she can dance like that.

  
If Clem is bugging Simone's mind right now about seducing him, she is doing it right. She's doing it perfectly. However, her mind is not thinking about that. She just wants to dance. She's not even aware of the reason why Michael knitted his eyebrows. 

  
She smiled sweetly at him and he nodded.

  
"Okay..." He said when Simone grabbed his hands so he can dance with her.

  
As the music penetrated their souls, their bodies flicked in a synchronize movement. The rhythm and the beat dictated their sways and they both explored the combination of salsa and modern dancing. The way they both knew how each other's body move, seemed like they are dancing partners for good long years. 

  
They can read one another's mind through their soulful eyes that made them moved like they just rehearsed a perfect dance routine together.

  
The way he is holding her hips and the way she is gripping on his shoulders triggered a very dangerous bomb to explode from undeniable chemistry and strange connection.

  
Maybe, the universe has another perfect timing because when the song ended, they have a very strange distance from one another. They are in opposite ends of the room and if the song will serve as the basis of a romantic gesture, it is impossible for them to end the dance with a kiss. 

  
However, a romantic gesture is not in their minds right now. The huge, satisfied grin on their faces sent a signal to each other that they are having a great time. 

  
Maybe, they just wanted to dance. 

  
Or maybe, that's just what they thought.

  
The next music played and Stevie Wonder is screaming at them to have another dance again. Never Had A Dream Come True banged the speakers and Michael walked towards her with a knowing smirk.

  
"That's Stevie Wonder..." He whispered and offered his hand to her, asking her for a dance.

  
Simone stared at his eyes. "Stevie Wonder..." She breathed and her hand automatically accepted his soft hand.

  
The song lingered in the room and no words are spoken again. He brought her to a slow spin before he guided her left hand to his right shoulder. Without breaking the intense and drowning stares, his right hand settled on the small of her back and he let their other hands to intertwine at each other.

  
Their bodies swayed with the classic and soulful beat. Their foreheads touched and she found comfort in it that made her closed her eyes. Michael closed his eyes too and they let the music be in charge of their movements.

  
Everything felt natural for them.

  
No flushed cheeks. No shaky hands. No rapid heartbeats. No heavy breathings. No nervousness.

  
Everything is peaceful and calm like they are made for one another. Same as a puzzle piece, they are the missing fits. They are perfect for each other.

  
Michael guided her body again into a small dance routine. 

  
A push. A pull. A spin. 

  
But the ending? She always landed in his strong arms. 

  
After the short intermission, he rested her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her hips. Contrary to what they are doing earlier, they just stared at each other's eyes. Their eyes are speaking to one another but even their own selves cannot decipher the hidden message.

  
They closed their eyes again and they let Stevie Wonder to finish his beautiful song. Michael hummed and Simone lost herself completely. Her attention is in his humming voice and not on the original music. His voice alone is already a music to her ears.

  
As the music comes to an end, Simone opened her eyes slowly and his expressive doe eyes are already waiting for her. Her hands found their way around his neck and slowly, their faces moved closer to one another in sync. No other music played again as the playlist already had its last song.

  
It is just Michael and Simone now. 

  
Their own heartbeats are their own music.  
When they are only an inch away and their lips are already throbbing to touch, 

**Answer this call you hoe!!!**

A familiar voice boomed from her unsilent phone that made them jump through the roof. They suddenly pulled away from one another as if the thing that they are doing is a very huge mistake. 

  
Thankfully, the embarassing tone was only heard once.

  
Simone is usually putting her phone in silent mode. It is actually in silent mode all the time, not most of the time. Maybe, her clumsy finger accidentally tapped it on. 

  
"I'm sorry. That's my best friend." Simone muttered under her breath. 

  
She's suffering from extreme embarassment right now just like what her very red cheeks are implying. Michael just nodded his head and pursed his lips to keep his laughs to himself.

  
Simone noticed it and mimicked the gesture unconsciously before she walked towards the coffee table to check and set her phone on silent. 

  
No doubt, it is one of Clem's pranks since it is not her normal ringtone. Plus, they are not calling each other unless it's an emergency. They are used to texting since they are seeing each other often anyway.

  
In Simone's irritated mind, she knew that there's no emergency and Clem is just calling her to ruin her night. 

  
And Clem really ruined her night. Well, not totally. Simone will just call her back. Or text her. 

  
"I think..." Michael said while scratching the back of his neck. "I should leave now. You should have a rest. You sti-" He cleared his throat. "You still have work tomorrow. I have work too but you need to uh... Yeah nevermind." He mumbled.

  
Simone nodded. She needs to accept it even though there's a slight disappointment and regret in her mind.

  
"Yeah sure." She said. "Thanks for the... uhm-" She stuttered. "For the dinner. Thank you." She smiled, trying to wash the awkward ambiance away.

  
"No problem." He said and smiled too. "And I almost forgot, I need a small favor Simone." He muttered before he fished something in his pocket.

  
"What is it?" Simone knitted her eyebrows while approaching him.

  
"Can I give you my spare key?" He breathed with hesitation. "I mean, keep it or something. I might need it. You know, you saw my circus act the other day about the key so..." He gestured.

  
"Oh." She realized. "Yes, of course. I'll keep it."

  
"Really? It's okay?" He asked.

  
"Yup." She smiled.

  
"Okay..." He breathed and gave the key to Simone. "Thank you so much. The landlady already hate me for it. I lost my key for like... hundred times now." He chuckled. "I keep on changing the locks."

  
"You're kidding." Simone said.

  
"Exaggerated, yes." He chuckled again. "But I'm not kidding."

  
"That's a serious problem, Mr. Jackson." She teased.

  
"Yes it is, Miss Williams." He giggled. "So..." He tiptoed. "I'll see myself out. Good night, Simone. I had a great time." He let out a sincere, toothless smile.

  
"I had a great time too, Michael. Thanks for the invite again." She muttered with her sweet smile, showing her dimples.

  
"Okay..." He whispered and slowly, he took a step backwards. "I'll lock the door for you." 

  
"Thanks." She said. "Good night, Michael."

  
"Good night, Simone." He answered before he opened the door and let himself out.

  
He looked at her again and her gazes were still on him. Their eyes twinkled like the numerous stars in the dark night sky.

  
He smiled.

  
She smiled.

  
And then, the door closed.


	6. Keys and Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " There's nothing wrong with me  
> Loving you  
> And giving yourself to me can never be wrong  
> If the love is true "

It is Saturday night and the Tavern, one of the famous clubs in town, is full of people who wanted to drown themselves with alcohol, shake their bodies on the dance floor, or just have some fun. Or maybe, all of the above.

  
The place is very dark and the flashing lights are blinding everyone's eyes. The loud music is banging their ears that they need to practically shout at each other just to understand one another.

  
Simone is on the dance floor with her best friend Clem and the other members of their friends circle. She is partying like crazy and dancing her body to the DJ's remix of Usher's Yeah!, Scream, and DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love.

  
She is a little tipsy since a generous amount of alcohol is already running through her veins. She is not yet wasted but her mind is now cloudy and spinny. Her judgment is slightly messy too but overall, she's still okay. She can still hold herself together.

  
When their group chat exploded with random chats about going to the club, Simone agreed to the idea immediately. Her fast response alarmed the whole circle because Simone is not the type of woman who goes to the club often. Most of the time, Clem is just dragging Simone so she can participate to their so-called grown-up bonding.

  
Tonight, Simone just wanted to clear her head. She doesn't care about the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. She just wanted to have some fun without thinking of anything. She wanted to drown herself with non-stop music and blinding lights. A little alcohol can help too. 

  
Her mind is very confused right now. It's not just her mind. Her heart too.

  
She wanted to dance the frustrations and confusions away. The last time she danced, her system was invaded by foreign feelings that she doesn't want to feel. However, that alien feeling is making her extremely happy and at the same time, it is making her think about random things.

  
Random things.

  
Like romantic attraction and sexual tension.

  
Dumb things like love. 

  
A helpless case of falling in love.

  
Simone is always a fan of romantic love. That explained her random cryings and fascination to romantic dramas, romantic comedies, or even chick flicks. Despite of that, she remained wise and mature when it comes to relationships.

  
And she badly wants to be mature and wise right now.

  
Simone never heard anything from Michael since Wednesday night. 

  
No random encounters. No surprised showing up on her door. No out of the blue sticky note with messy handwriting. And the thing she misses the most, no singing in the shower.

  
She doesn't want to hope and wait for anything but she honestly thought that there is something cooking in between them. Maybe, she is wrong to assume anything based from the scenarios that happened. The dance they shared took her breath away. She really wanted to say that he's like her long lost missing piece but then, she barely knows the guy. 

  
So yeah... Assumptions are illegal.

  
She can't stop thinking about the kiss that never happened too. She blamed Clem for that but she's somewhat thankful that their lips didn't touch. For her, it will just make things complicated. The thought swam in her mind that what if, the kiss happened and he will not show himself again just like what is happening right now?

  
Or maybe, there will be a different outcome.  
Simone doesn't want to think about the possibilities but definitely, there's a different outcome.

  
Maybe.

  
She also shared everything to Clem since Clem's continuous bugging messed with her. She told everything except the dancing part. Simone doesn't know why but she just wanted to keep it to herself for now. The thing will remain between her and Michael.

  
After the circus on the dance floor, they settled on their own table to have a rest and drown themselves again with colorful poisons in shot glasses. Simone gulped her last shot of tequila because in her mind, she's already satisfied. After all the partying and numerous shots, she's done. Her moody self just wanted to go home and sleep.

  
It is past one in the morning and she knew that it is too early to retire but she doesn't care. Clem is too drunk to be with her so Simone gave the baby duties to her friends. Everyone is too drunk to drive her home but she also insisted that she will just take a cab since her apartment is just a few strolls from the club.

  
When her body recovered from her non-stop dancing and alcohol consumption, she bid her goodbye to her drunk friends. Her vision is a little spinny but she can manage to go home. She can still walk straight and no one will suspect that she has a liter of alcohol in her blood.

  
She successfully hailed a cab and sent the needed details in their group chat for security purposes. She let herself fascinated by the random night lights in the street and the scene made her drunk self calm. 

  
Since it is already late, she arrived in front of the apartment building in less than 10 minutes. She sent another message in their group chat that she is already in the building. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves again before entering the building. Her stares are starting to get blurry again as she took each step of the stairs carefully. 

  
The lobby has minimal lights on but it is bright enough to feel safe again and to feel home. She struggled her way until she reached the top floor. She even bumped her body on the wall numerous times while walking at the hallway. Finally, she reached the front of her apartment unit and fished the keys in her bag.

  
Once inside, she walked lazily towards the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottled water and she can't even remember when she started storing flavored water in her fridge. But whatever it is, she enjoyed the taste of the water and continued to rehydrate herself until she consumed the whole content.

  
With spinning head and sleepy eyes, she took another deep breath again before marching her way to her bedroom. Even all the lights are off, she knew how many steps and turns she needs to avoid bumping into something. She's too lazy to think and switch on the lights. 

  
In the bedroom, the whole area is dark aside from the very little moonlight that can strike through the window which is covered by a curtain. She is also welcomed by a very soft music in the room and Robin Thicke's Sex Theraphy is giving her the urge to go back to the club again even if the song is literally about sex and not clubbing.

  
In the dark, she is thinking about the playing music. Simone can't exactly remember if she left her apartment without turning off her music player. As a person who loves to play music, it is normal for her to hear random songs in her apartment. But just like what has been said, she's too lazy and sleepy to think so she'll just try to remember it when the sun is already up or whenever her poor soul returns to her own body.

  
She threw her pouch on the floor and removed her black, sexy but not so revealing dress while humming the song. She doesn't care about the dark room since she knew that by turning on the lights, she will hurt her own head and her own eyes. She doesn't want to ruin her moment so she just let herself to be blinded by the darkness.

  
She inhaled sharply to give off her drunkness and dizziness. Her black dress has a built in brassiere on so when she removed the dress from her body, the only thing left in her frame is her black lace panties. Her hands played with her hair to relax her waves before she crawled under the sheets. She is too tired to even remove her makeup and freshen up. Her semi-drunk self will not notice it anyway.

  
With just her panties on, she slammed her body on the bed. She closed her eyes before she found the most comforting position so she can have the best sleep that she can get. With the sexy song still on, she faced the right side of the bed and her left hand embraced across the bed. A small smile formed on her lips since her new found sleeping position is taking her to heaven. Her nose snuggled to something comforting and her left arm is hugging a very warming pillow that made her feel that she is really home.

  
"You're drunk." A soft and calming bedroom voice rung.

  
"Hmm?" Simone's tired and sleepy voice struggled to answer.

  
"You're drunk."

  
"I'm not." She said with her eyes still closed. 

  
"You are." The soft voice beamed.

  
"Maybe a little." She whispered. "How did you know?" 

  
"Because you're in my bed."

  
"This is my bed." Simone knitted her eyebrows but she remained calm.

  
"You live next door, silly." 

  
A cute and soft laugh penetrated her ears. The owner of the calming voice flicked the lights on his night stand that gave enough dim lights to bring the previously dark room into life.

  
"Why did you-ugh!" She groaned.

  
She furrowed her eyebrows and scrutched her nose because the light hit directly to her face. She remained in her position and her very confused mind is not yet absorbing the fact that she is talking to someone. 

  
"I don't know that you want to hug me that bad, baby. Do you want me to hug you back?" The other person chuckled. "You want my good night kisses too? I can give it to you for free." 

  
_Baby? What baby? Who called me baby? And what hug? What kisses?_

  
Her mind drove to somewhere else until it reached her reality core. She opened her eyes immediately when reality struck her living body. Her gazes are welcomed by his soft, brown eyes and his comforting smile. 

  
He's not even moving himself because he knew very well that her position is very comfortable for her and he doesn't want to ruin it. 

  
He's not even touching her but the thing that made him blush and caused his alive friend to twitch is her naked breasts which are having a very comfortable contact with his upper arm.

  
Simone finally absorbed the fact that she is in Michael's room and she is lying on his bed. And worse, she is embracing his toned body. 

  
Even if his face is really handsome and his bedroom look made him a thousand times hotter, she cannot ignore the reality that she is almost naked and is lying beside him.

  
Simone gasped.

  
"Michael?" Her eyes widen. "Oh my God..." She muttered as the realization is still hitting her. "Oh my God!" 

  
She detached herself from Michael and stumbled with the sheets before she can even get off from the bed and grabbed her dress on the floor to cover her nakedness. 

  
"Oh my God." She whispered. 

  
Suddenly, her drunk and tired self left her system. She is so awake right now.

  
With a surprised look, Simone covered her front body and faced Michael who is still lying on his own bed with a small smirk on his face. 

  
Her eyes roamed to his caramel, sexy body and she gulped the lump in her throat instantly. She messed up with the sheets so it revealed Michael's topless body with only his black, tight boxers on. 

  
Simone can clearly see how blessed he is despite of the dark clothing that is covering his private part. His hair is very messy too.

  
God bless Simone.

  
She wandered her eyes to something else while trying to calm her very heavy breathings. She tightened her grip on her dress too which served as her only protection to his hawk gazes. 

  
Michael moved on his side to face her, his head resting on his hand and his elbow is on the bed. He pursed his lips to prevent his big smiles from showing. 

  
His eyes quickly scanned her sexy frame. A lump is formed in his throat when his vision landed on her light brown skin. He also noticed the additional waves in her hair and her light makeup that made her even more attractive. 

  
"Don't look at me like that." Simone sighed. 

  
She's trying to be cool and calm even though her jewel is already damp and warm. She can't even stop looking at Michael who is still lying comfortably on his bed, almost naked like her. 

  
At this point, Alicia Keys' Fire We Make is already playing in the room that added to the hot sensation they both feel for each other. 

  
For sure, the heated fire is slowly consuming the whole room.

  
"Like what?" His soft voice tickled her ears and his eyes are very sweet too.

  
"Like it's your first time to see a naked body." She hissed. Her gazes rarely connect with his.

  
He moved and sit on the edge of the bed, facing her. "You're right. It's my first time." He smirked.

  
She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." Simone inhaled deeply again since her glances landed quickly to his bulge for numerous times now.

  
He let out a sweet smile. Michael really found her cute and adorable. 

  
"I'm not seeing any naked body, Simone." He roared. "Is there a naked body in here?" He teased.

  
Michael stared at Simone until she gave in and met his gazes. Suddenly, their faces are as blank as a clean paper. There is no hint of any emotion aside from the intensity of their stares. 

  
Simone tightened her grip on her dress again. Her hands are already shaking and she's afraid that she will lose her grip.

  
"You don't really expect me to believe that you accidentally crashed here in my apartment, do you?" He said. Simone gave him a lazy look and Michael beamed a toothless smile.

  
"You gave me your key. It's almost identical to mine." She hissed. "Almost the same keys."

  
"You're too dizzy to identify your own front door too but I don't mind. It's okay, Simone." He smirked. "You can just ask me if you need anything. Like..." Michael left his sentence hanging. "You know..."

  
"I don't need anything." She said. Her eyes refused to meet his gazes for a few seconds.

  
"Yeah. Okay..." He agreed but his smile is saying the opposite.

  
"Can you turn around? Please? Close your eyes or something? I'll get dress. Everything is an honest mistake." Simone apologized but her heartbeats are still rapid as if she joins a marathon. "I'm sorry."

  
Instead of doing anything she said, Michael just chewed his bottom lip. A some kind of mannerism he adopted when he's nervous or excited. However, no one knows what his exact feelings right now.

  
"I'm sorry." He blurted.

  
Simone knitted her eyebrows, confused. "What?"

  
"I'm sorry, Simone." He breathed and his eyes remained at her sight. "For not showing up. Since Wednesday night, I mean."

  
"You don't need to explain, Michael." She said. She's been thinking about that thing every night but honestly, he doesn't really need to explain himself to her. 

  
"It's your life. You can do anything you want. You don't owe me any explanations." She pursed her lips after explaining her side.

Michael let out a deep sigh and switched his gazes on the floor. Simone wandered her vision but she found herself staring at him again.

  
She blushed really hard. The sensual song is not helping too.

  
Michael felt her heavy stares so he tilted his head back to her. Her gazes sticked to his and their intense connection is starting to build up again. 

  
On cue, Marvin Gaye's Let's Get It On started to play. It is a clear signal for them to continue the interrupted session last Wednesday night.

  
Unconsciously, her teeth played with her lips. Her chest is heaving from anticipation. She will not deny it anymore. She is so attracted to him and she's not gonna hide it. 

  
Michael is very attracted to Simone too. He is so attracted that he needed to breathe and isolate himself for the past three days because the feeling is so strong and overwhelming. He bit his bottom lip again before he tightened his grip on the sheets.

  
He stood up and walked towards her. The electricity in their nerves is getting intense and wild as the gap between them is getting closer and closer. She froze at her spot and Michael closed the distance in between them. Her nervousness concentrated on her grip. She is so lost at his eyes just like how he is lost in her eyes too.

  
She gulped at the sight of his handsome face. For her, it is too much to bear. His strong jaw and his beautiful neck caused her to remove her eyes at him. 

  
Michael brushed her hair that is messing with her beautiful face. He tilted her chin so she can meet his gazes again. 

  
"Stop beatin' 'round the bush?" He whispered as he scanned her soft features.

  
She felt her heart beating in an irregular rhythm and she nodded slowly. "Stop beatin' 'round the bush." 

  
After the long wait, they settled that they will acknowledge the unspoken thing they shared that even Marvin Gaye needed to repeat the phrase.

  
Their throbbing lips and heavy breathings cannot wait anymore. After a few seconds of comforting silence, their lips connected and the fireworks exploded.

  
The kiss is soft, gentle, and slow. It is like having the taste of a fairy tale kiss. It is the happiness you feel when you satisfied your own cravings. It is the excitement you experience knowing that you don't have to set your alarm for the next day.

  
Their lips tasted each other's sweetness. With their eyes closed, they are moving in complete sync just feeling the warmth and softness of their much awaited kiss. His large hands cupped her cheeks and caressed them gently.

  
As the comfort and confidence crept throughout her system, she lost her grip on her dress which revealed her naked upper body. 

  
She's still holding back but she doesn't know why. She's been waiting for this night to come and she knew to herself that she wanted to feel his touches and his kisses. She really wanted to let go of her nervousness.

  
Simone ignored her thinking and she let herself be lost again at his presence. Her hands barely touched his body.

  
Michael noticed her hesitations and slowly, he pulled away from the gentle kiss. He stared at her closed eyes until she flattered them.

  
"Are you sure you want this?" He asked. He looked at her in the most gentle way possible.

  
"Y-yes." She stuttered. "Yes."

  
He nodded first before he gave her a smile, offering her the assurance she needed. Michael held her hands and kissed her knuckles without removing his eyes on her.

  
"You can trust me, Simone." He said, his voice almost cracked.

  
She nodded. "I know."

  
"Just relax." He breathed. "You can touch me." He said and guided her hands to his cheeks down to his neck and his shoulders. Her eyes roamed where their hands wandered. 

  
He landed their hands on his chest and they both appreciated his quick heartbeats. 

  
"See? I'm nervous too." He chuckled.

  
Simone showed her sweet smile, flashing her dimples.

  
"That's right. Smile." He grinned. "You're beautiful."

  
She chewed her lips again as shyness consumed her. She is not used to hearing compliments about herself especially if the overwhelming words came from her neighbor crush.

  
Michael continued to roam their hands around his body until it reached his lower abdomen. Her breathings hitched and her blood rushed to her cheeks. She doesn't know what Michael is thinking but thankfully, he stopped. She's not yet ready to feel the enraging dragon in her very own soft hands.

  
The dark room with a touch of dim lights from the both sides of the bed is emphasizing her beauty. The way the light struck to her face is a perfect view for Michael. 

  
He doesn't let himself fall in the trap that even though her bare chest is showing, his attention remained on giving the care, confidence, and comfort she needed.

  
He let go of her hands and her soft fingers froze on his lower abdomen. Michael stared at her and Simone's gazes remained at her hands. She traced his body again with her fingers but this time, on her own. 

  
She roamed her soft fingers from his abdomen up to his chest. Michael shivered at her touches but he controlled himself not to touch her. Her hands crawled until her left hand reached the back of his neck while her right hand settled on his left cheek.

  
She initiated an eye contact to which he complied right away. Her thumb brushed his cheek and a second later, their lips are touching again. It is slow at first but it elevated to something more. 

  
His hands settled on her hips before it roamed all over her body, pulling her closer to him. Simone embraced his neck to deepen the kiss. They are so close to each other to the point that their bare chests are also touching just like their throbbing lips.

  
His tongue brushed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give him more access. They explored each other's mouth while his hands are taking an adventure all throughout her body. 

  
Simone gasped when Michael picked her up and settled their bodies on the bed without breaking the kiss. 

  
At this point, they both knew that nothing can stop them from doing the very special thing that they both secretly hoping to happen.


	7. Truth and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " And though you don't believe that they do  
> They do come true  
> For did my dreams  
> Come true when I looked at you "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See yah on twitter! [shamone_giiiirl](https://mobile.twitter.com/shamone_giiiirl)

**[Mature Content]**

  
Simone groaned like a wild animal when Michael started grinding their sexes. It is so rough that even their underwears are still on, she can feel his massive erection brushing her very wet core. 

  
Another moan is heard from her again when he kissed her jawline down to her neck. Her hands roamed on his back, pulling him closer and closer to her.

  
"You like this, baby?" He murmured against her skin. 

  
He found her sweet spot which is an inch below of the back of her ear, tracing down the artery in her neck.

  
"Michael..." She groaned helplessly. 

  
The cold shivers run through her spine when he bit her earlobe. The shivers intensified the moment he nibbled and sucked her skin with his mouth.

  
"We're just starting, bunny." He chuckled against her skin.

  
"Shut your mouth, Michael." She hissed at him playfully.

  
"I want to tell you the same thing but I prefer to make you scream, honey." He smirked when he stopped kissing her just to meet her eyes.

  
"Stop calling me with random endearments. I'm not your whore, Michael." She backfired with a knowing smile on her face.

  
"What makes you think that I have a whore? Or had a whore? I'm not that kind of man, pumpkin." He said and his thumb brushed her lips.

  
"Are you a good guy?" Simone challenged. "Are you a good guy huh, Michael?" She bit her bottom lip so he can stop from brushing it. 

  
Michael smiled at the gesture and she can feel her jumping heart. Her hands roamed on his shoulders and she shivered, appreciating how his muscles reacted to her touches.

  
"I can't speak for myself, Simone." His voice became low and deep again. 

  
Simone noticed that he called her in her name but deep in her thoughts, she preferred it more when he is calling her with random endearments.

  
She thought about it for a moment. 

  
Maybe that's her new kink.

  
"I can't stop thinking about you..." He whispered and leaned to give her a quick kiss. 

  
"Really?" She asked before she pulled him for another kiss.

  
"Yeah..." He said and stared straight to her eyes.

  
"Why is that?" She mumbled, trying to hide her smiles. Her fingers played with his soft curls while admiring his face.

  
"The truth?" He arched his eyebrows.

  
"Of course, the truth." She whispered and gave him another peck on the lips. She wanted to kiss his soft lips every second. She became addicted to his kisses instantly. 

  
If only she will be a given a chance.

  
"I'll save the truth for later. How about that?" He smirked and Simone rolled her eyes at him.

  
Simone didn't respond to his question. Instead, she just stared at his beautiful, brown eyes while her fingers are tracing his soft features. His eyes twinkled at the gesture and just by looking at her, his insides are rumbling already.

  
"Mr. Jackson..." She mumbled without any reason. 

  
Simone just wanted to mutter the words to catch his attention even if his focus is already on her. She witnessed how his brown eyes turned into something darker.

  
"Say that again." He requested.

  
"Mr. Jackson." She complied and groaned when he moved his hips again.

  
He stared idly at her before he attacked her lips with so much care and passion. Simone let out a smile in between the kiss and settled her arms around his neck. Her legs are clinging to his moving hips and she let herself drowned at the intimate moment.

  
He buried his face on her neck, inhaling all her scent. 

  
"I can't stop thinking about you too, Michael." Simone blurted her words out of the blue but she meant it.

  
Michael lifted his head to meet her twinkling eyes.

  
"You what?" He asked with his stunned eyes.

  
"You heard me."

  
He bit his lip but he can't stop himself from smiling.

  
"Don't celebrate yet. I didn't say anything." She mumbled.

  
"I don't care." He groaned and kissed her again that made her speechless. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "Don't move those hands."

  
As a good girl and a natural submissive she is, she followed his orders without asking any questions. She maintained the position of her hands just like how he left them. 

  
He kissed her again while his hands are playing with her breasts. Even without instructions, she tried to suppress her moans especially when she felt his warm mouth on her mountains.

  
Simone whimpered as the pressure from her insides is getting more intense by the second. She really wanted to touch his soft curls but there is more pleasure in restricting her own self. 

  
She grabbed on to the headboard when his lips trailed from her breasts down to her abdomen before reaching the hem of her panties. His large hands explored his thighs before his teeth played with the garter of her underwear, letting it flicked against her skin.

  
"Lace. I love lace." He groaned.

  
Michael rested in between her legs, admiring her presence in front of him. Even with minimal lights on, he can see how beautiful she is. 

  
He bit his bottom lip before his fingers played with the hem of her panties. In a swift motion, he removed it from her body, leaving her in a vulnerable state.

  
His hands gripped on her hips firmly before he kissed her inner thighs. Simone's eyes are already closed and she let the pleasure consumed her system. 

  
Without wasting any second, Michael devoured her drenched core. He played with her folds, spreading and sucking them. He looked at her to watch her reactions and he is satisfied to see that she is very pleasured at the moment. 

  
He gave her wet jewel a warm breath and witnessed how her whole body shivered. Simone's breathings became shaky and the tingling sensations are sending through the ends of her body.

  
Her grip on the headboard tightened when she felt his fingers played with her swollen clit, playing circles and tracing her wetness. His fingers gave pressure to her throbbing knob while his mouth continued to flick and suck her warm folds. 

  
"Oh God..." She moaned when he inserted a finger into her very wet core.

  
"That's good, baby. You're so wet for me." He mumbled with his deep voice and added another finger that drove her really wild. His touches are sending alien sensations in her spine that even her brain is not able to decipher the signal.

  
Simone lifted her head to look at him who is clouded by lust and desire. He leaned towards her to give her the desired kiss without stopping his fingers from pumping in and out of her wet mound. 

  
She propped herself on her palms to prolong the kiss and he even grabbed a fistful of her hair to satisfy her needs. 

  
She remained at her position even after sharing a hot, steamy kiss. He arched his fingers in her core and it hit her spot perfectly that she almost lost it. He quickened the pace and added more pressure in her wetness while kissing her lips to distract her from anticipating. 

  
Simone arched her body, meeting his fingers in between. She let her head fall back and her grip on the sheets tightened. 

  
His magical fingers are burning through her skin and even his warm lips that are kissing her chest are rocketing her whole body to a brim of arousal and ecstasy.

  
Michael showed his satisfied smile while watching her gasped for air. He teased her with irregular rhythms until he stopped moving his fingers. She stabbed him with her dagger looks but instead of crying in pain, he laughed at her reaction. 

  
He gave her another set of irregular pumps before he stopped permanently. Simone heaved and another coal was thrown in her system as the heat that she is feeling rises again. 

  
She can literally feel the heat especially when she watched Michael sucked his own fingers, tasting her juices.

  
No doubt, the whole room is really on fire.

  
He stood on his knees and grabbed the back of her head to give her a sexy kiss that took her breath away. The excited shivers run to the ends of her body when he pulled away from the kiss and his fiery eyes watched Simone like a hawk while he is sliding his hands up and down on her thighs.

  
With her weight is still on her palms, her gazes switched to his covered crotch and the magical thing is making itself visible by being massive and rock hard.

  
"I already told you. You can touch me." He chuckled but it's not the usual chuckle that she always hear. It's a sexy chuckle.

  
Still on his knees, Michael watched how Simone placed her hand slowly on his rock hard erection. Even with his boxers on, she can feel the hardness of his crotch and that made her even more excited. 

  
She bit her bottom lip unconsciously while giving him the much needed touch. Michael is playing with her hair while enjoying her soft but firm touches on his rock sword. 

  
She stroked it slowly and her soft touches made Michael groan in pleasure. She continued to massage his crotch down to his balls while enjoying his sexy expressions. 

  
Michael fought the pleasure and grabbed her hand from his thick shaft. He got off from the bed to remove his boxers and reveal his massive, beautiful, and very hard thickness. 

  
His caramel colored treasure left Simone in awe and her mind exploded from calculating how big he is.

  
He smirked at her before he crawled back on the bed again. Michael gestured her to move back in the middle of the bed before he guided her body to lie on her stomach. He kissed her back and that gave her another rush of tingling sensations in her body. 

  
He gripped on her hips and Simone understood right away what to do. She stood on her knees and on her palms. She tilted her head over her shoulder and Michael gave her a very sweet kiss.

  
"Condom?" He whispered to her ear before showering her with soft kisses on her shoulders while hugging her frame from behind.

  
"I'm on pill." She answered, suppressing her moans from his ticklish kisses.

  
"You want it raw?" He groaned. "Are you sure?"

  
"Yes..." She answered with so much confidence. "I'm clean."

  
"Okay..." He muttered before positioning himself in between her legs. "I'm clean too."

  
Michael bit his bottom lip and placed his left hand on her lower back before he started stroking himself while looking at her precious core. 

  
"Just tell me if you want it to stop. I'll stop, okay?" He breathed and she can feel the sincerity in his voice.

  
"Okay." She answered. "I want you, Michael."

  
His smooth shaft rubbed her core before he penetrated her sweet entrance from behind in a slow way. Simone moaned in arousal and in pleasurable pain while his unusual length continued to move forward inside of her. 

  
"Damn. You're so bi- Oh gosh!" She whimpered when he started moving slowly, without any hint of roughness. Just a gentle penetration from behind.

  
"You like that huh?" He said while playing with her hair.

  
"Yes." Simone answered.

  
"I'll go faster now. Ready?" Michael asked.

  
Simone nodded and his hands automatically rested on her hips. He increased his speed and he is moving his hips like a professional dancer he is. The thrusts are so deep that it can reach the far ends of her reproductive system. 

  
Michael rolled his hips skillfully and his hands roamed all over her body. Her moans filled the room and their clasping fleshes competed with the very perfect song that suited them right now. 

  
Prince's Do Me, Baby is heard in the room but Simone is too busy with Michael's thrusts to even acknowledge the song. 

  
She's more focused on Michael's own sexy moans than the pleasure they can hear from the sensual song.

  
His comforting hands guided her body to a slightly different position and Simone let her upper body slammed on the bed, leaving her hips stand higher than her head. He is giving her random kisses to her lips, shoulders, and back while slamming her core deeper, faster, and harder.

  
"That feels so good, baby." She groaned and Michael rewarded her a sweet kiss.

  
"Baby." He said. "I heard that." He chuckled while still pounding her with so much passion.

  
"I know." She mumbled.

  
His right hand settled on her hip while his free hand is on her shoulder to keep her body down. After a few more strokes, he grabbed her left arm and placed it behind her back, like she is being handcuffed.

  
"Look at me, baby. I wanna see your face." He said and Simone looked over her shoulder to meet his eyes. 

  
Her unusual position is making her mouth gaped and tightened her right hand's grip on the sheet. An inaudible scream is trying to come out from her mouth too.

  
"Baby..." She groaned and that signalled him to free her arm. 

  
"You're doing great." He cheered and leaned forward to let their bodies touch. 

  
Michael rested his weight on his left palm while his another hand is hugging her frame, pulling her closer to him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her hard. 

  
He snuggled on her neck while he moved his hips in a very skillful manner. He gave her some satisfying big jerks that hit her erogenous area at every stroke. Every hip movement is taking her to cloud nine that all she can see is glitters and twinkling stars. 

  
"You want me to slow down?" He whispered to her ear that caused her whole body to shiver.

  
"D-don't..." She struggled. "Don't slow down, Michael. It feels really great."

  
"As you wish." Michael whispered and lowered her hips to make her more comfortable. 

  
He intertwined his fingers to hers before he dug her insides with his rock hard crotch again. The whole bed is squeaking as their bodies are rocking in a massive rhythm.

  
Too much pleasure is clouding her mind and the steady rhythms consumed her whole system. However, Michael has other plans so he slowed down his pumpings until it fully stopped. Even before Simone can react, he grabbed her legs and guided her body to lie on her back.

  
"Lie down." He said and she positioned herself again. 

  
She is now lying on her back without even removing his long shaft from her wet cave.

  
He hovered on top of her and they started to have another steamy and hot make out session. He moved his hips again that gained a satisfied groan from her.

  
"So tight..." He murmured.

  
Her hands roamed on his back, scratching random lines on it before she pulled him again for a tongue-tying kiss that caused him to almost stop from giving pleasure to her warm walls. 

  
She doesn't mind the temporary stop though.  
Instead of having continuous wild coitus, they both engaged to hot kissing where their tongues fought in a dominating manner. 

  
Their kisses are so hot and romantic as if the sun will never rise again in the morning. His very slow thrusts and their passionate kissing are taking their intimate moment to the next level. 

  
He traced her arms with his fingers until it moved slowly to her hands to intertwine their fingers and rested them above her head. He quickened his pace a little bit before they pulled away from the breathtaking kiss. 

  
Their eyes reconnected and they drowned themselves in each other's eyes. He added another pressure to her core that moved her entire body due to his unmerciful rocking. 

  
With intertwined fingers and very connected stares, he sped up his movements that will surely hit all her walls. A familiar rush of liquid is already boiling from her insides and Michael can feel the tingling shiver in their private parts. 

  
With heavy breathings and unrecognizable moans, he pushed all himself in her cave in an unmercy manner until the feeling of home run victory called him.

  
Simone whimpered without breaking their eye contact. She felt very helpless and her whole self surrendered to him. 

  
She surrendered to his own control and mercy.

  
"Michael!" She yelled due to his very deep slams and because of the pleasurable frustration that she felt from restricting her hand movements.

  
"That's right. Scream." He murmured.

  
Simone groaned.

  
"You want to come baby?" He teased with a sexy smirk.

  
"Oh gosh, yes." She whimpered again as her animal cries is tickling his ears. 

  
His deep and rough thrusts liquified her whole body and the mindblowing pleasure is waving at her from the ceiling.

  
He gave her another set of big pumps until she saw rainbows and unicorns everytime she is closing her eyes. 

  
"Open your eyes. Look at me." He ordered using his deep voice while he is tightening their grips together. Simone opened her eyes slowly and stared at his very dark gazes.

  
Her walls tightened around his erection and in a swift unwavering motion, they shared a nerve-cracking explosion that caused them to groan until they ripped their own throats.

  
Her body shivered from her hard release and she enjoyed the erotic feeling of his warm load shooting at her walls. 

  
Biting his bottom lip that it almost bleed, he groaned like a wild animal who hunts for his prey when his erection twitched. 

  
Michael gave another strokes again to release all his swimmers before slipping his member out of her core.

  
With heavy breathings and sweaty bodies, they shared a contagious laugh and at that point, they knew that a budding romance will start to blossom real soon.

  
"You know why I'm always thinking about you?" He whispered to her with a grin on his face when he collapsed on top of her.

  
"Why?" She asked while tracing his nose bridge, her legs are still clinging on his hips.

  
"I like you." He said and blushed like crazy. "I like you, Simone. That's the truth." He confessed.

  
Her eyes twinkled at his words and no words are formed in her mind. She definitely knew what she feels right now and she really wanted to acknowledge it especially that Michael already let his guards down.

  
"I've never done this thing, you know." She smiled and played with his curls. "Having these unknown feelings to someone I barely knew."

  
"I've never done this thing too." He breathed. "I thought it's ridiculous but it's not. I like you, Simone. I really do." He said and his eyes penetrated her soul. "Unknown feelings. I have that too."

  
"I like you too, Michael. That's the truth." She smiled and found his weight on top of her very comforting like she already knew him for a very long time now.

  
"You do?" 

  
"I do." She smiled again before she rolled on top of him. His strong arms wrapped around her frame. "Since when?"

  
"Since I saw you in the lobby." He smiled, remembering the first time he saw her. "I don't know that a simple black shirt can make me that horny." He chuckled while brushing her hair.

  
"You're impossible." She laughed as if she didn't feel the same way the first time she saw him. "Oh." She realized. "You saw me that day too? Am I wearing black shirt and khaki shorts?"

  
"Yeah..." He whispered and stole a kiss. "You're my sexy and beautiful lady in khaki shorts."

  
"Ha-ha. Witty." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled, tightening his embrace to her. "I saw you that day too."

  
"I know." He said. "You're staring at me. You're stripping me with your eyes." He laughed.

  
She blushed. "I'm not- I'm not staring!"

  
"Yes you were." He laughed. "Don't deny it because I caught you already."

  
"Okay fine, whatever." She shrugged but eventually, she smiled. "If I'm your sexy and beautiful lady in khaki shorts, you know what I call you? You're my handsome and sexy singing neighbor." She laughed and didn't care if she spilled the beans.

  
"You will never drop the singing thing huh?" He asked with a smirk. 

  
In his mind, it is about his random singing last Wednesday but then, he didn't know the whole story.

  
"Oh please..." She muttered. "We both know that these walls are thin so why do you keep on singing while taking a shower?" She can't help but to laugh. "I can hear you, Michael. Behind these walls."

  
"Showe-" He blinked at her. "Oh God. You can hear me." He breathed. "Of course you can hear me."

  
"You're so cute." Simone smiled and kissed his lips. 

  
"To be fair, I heard you sing too." He chuckled.  
"You do?" Simone arched her eyebrows at him.

  
"Yeah. Only once." He shrugged.

  
Simone pouted at him and Michael grabbed the opportunity to kiss her again. He tightened his embrace to her so she cannot pull away from the kiss easily. 

  
They shared a smile in between the kiss before finishing the sweet and soft touch of their lips. The moment they parted, Stevie Wonder's Overjoyed started to ooze some romantic vibes.

  
"That's Stevie Wonder..." He whispered just like how he whispered the same exact words last Wednesday night.

  
"Stevie Wonder..." Simone blurted the same response too while tracing his soft features. "I think we should have another dinner. Nothing fancy." She grinned, referencing his note, while roaming her hands on his chest.

  
Michael bit his bottom lip and looked at her the same way a man, who is in a very loving and healthy relationship, looks at her wife.

  
Dreams do really come true just by looking at her.

  
"Love to." He showed his sincere and cheeky smile, also giving reference to her reply on his note. "Love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAYLIST
> 
> Chapter 1  
> *You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes (1966)
> 
> Chapter 2  
> *Come Together - The Beatles (1969)  
> *Come Together - Michael Jackson (1995)  
> *My Prerogative - Bobby Brown (1988)  
> *Let's Go Crazy - Prince (1984)  
> * Let's Groove - Earth Wind & Fire (1981)
> 
> Chapter 3  
> *Summer Nights (Grease Soundtrack)- John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John (1979)
> 
> Chapter 4  
> * Stayin' Alive - Bee Gees (1977)  
> * We'll Be Together - Sting (1987)  
> *Summer of '69 - Bryan Adams (1984)
> 
> Chapter 5  
> *Cupid - 112 (1996)  
> *Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen (1979)  
> *Somebody's Watching Me - Rockwell (1984)  
> *Hips Don't Lie - Shakira (2005)  
> *Never Had A Dream Come True - Stevie Wonder (1970)
> 
> Chapter 6  
> *Yeah! - Usher (2004)  
> *Scream - Usher (2012)  
> *DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love - Usher (2010)  
> *Sex Theraphy - Robin Thicke (2009)  
> *Fire We Make - Alicia Keys (2012)  
> *Let's Get It On - Marvin Gaye (1973)
> 
> Chapter 7  
> *Do Me, Baby - Prince (1981)  
> *Overjoyed - Stevie Wonder (1985)


	8. Holiday Chapter: Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " So when you ask me  
> What I want under the tree  
> I just want you with me "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! A holiday chapter for this one! The original plan was to post this after Christmas Day but, oh well, plans changed. Enjoy this bonus part!

The walls remained thin despite of Michael and Simone's roller coaster relationship. Ever since they made their romance official, the barrier became invicible for the two of them as staying in one another's apartment unit is a normal thing. Everything is so spontaneous that it will just happen that they will decide to spend the night in Simone's loving space or if not, they are in Michael's humble abode.

  
The two of them are so clingy but mature at the same time. It is a mystery to why one is still keeping a unit despite of practically living with each other. They are playing house that barging in to the other side of the thin walls is a normal thing to do. Both are keeping a key for the doors and it is just so funny how they know which between the two doors to open after a very tiring work.

  
Despite of being sweet and shy, Michael and Simone are playing too much under the comforting sheets to the point that they are having troubles in communicating. They might be the perfect fit but it will not work if they are not talking about the issues that are emerging in their blossoming romance. 

  
One said that it might be toxic if the conflict will be solved through intimacy only and no words are spoken. The tension is too strong that they can survive it in the early stage of their relationship but as the time goes by, the trust and loyalty are being tested. No one is being tired or dishonest but the lack of communication is being a real challenge.

  
"Are you not having holiday blues?"

  
Clem is being a nice bestfriend to Simone so she threw the real question that is being avoided as long as possible. She is being a busy woman by lounging on her own couch while fixing her eyebrows and eyelashes. 

  
Simone is being the useful one, spending her precious time to prepare dinner for the both of them even though Clem already suggested that they can just order some food or kill their time in their favorite restaurant.

  
But then, she is being stubborn so she insisted and volunteered to cook their dinner just because she wants to chop some good meat and vegetables to distract her thoughts about Michael. Better yet, she is imagining the meat to be someone else.

  
"Why should I have it? Holiday blues my ass." 

  
She answered bitterly that caused Clem to stop from what she is doing to give Simone a good glance. Her bestfriend is still busy in torturing the uncooked food.

  
Clem frowned to herself because what Michael and Simone is having is quite alarming. Simone is being bitter and unfocused, not to mention that she is living in Clem's place for a week now.

  
"Simone." Clem's voice became serious as she tried to mention a sensitive topic.

  
"I don't want to hear it."

  
"Are you gonna be this stubborn one? Are you not tired of running away?"

  
"I am not running away!" Simone hissed, stopping from chopping so she can defend herself. "I said, I don't wanna hear it."

  
"Well, I'm still gonna say it." Clem challenged. "Talk to Michael Jackson."

  
Simone didn't respond. She busied herself in her cooking duty.

  
Clem sighed deeply because she is having her own frustrations about her favorite OTP. She doesn't want to meddle with it but the way her bestfriend is acting is making her annoyed. She can't blame Simone but her friend is not being herself nowadays. 

  
Simone is not the type of person who will refuse to talk to settle an issue. But what she is doing right now? She is making the situation worse. 

  
Obviously, Simone is being the unusual Simone just like what she did before by having a crush on her neighbor next door and Clementine can tell it very well.

  
"Your dear boyfriend is bugging me. Talk to the guy!"

  
"I don't have a boyfriend. I'm single." Simone backfired as if her words are not stabbing her own heart. "And don't mention that name."

  
"You don't have a boyfri-" Clem reacted exaggeratedly. "Since when?"

  
"A week ago."

  
Simone is being cool but deep inside, she is a complete mess. Her ex-boyfriend, Michael Jackson, is giving her the space that she wants but she is not making it easy for the both of them. She is refusing to talk to the man so what Michael is doing, he is using Clem to spy on her.

  
It's been a week ever since Simone broke up with Michael. The three-month relationship sunk just because it has been mentioned that they are not compatible. The romance is not working for the both of them and their busy schedules are not allowing them to cherish one another in a satisfying way. The demand is too high that the efforts exerted were not able to catch up.

  
The boat was being shaken frequently despite of the absence of the waves hence, the break up.

  
A very stupid decision, indeed.

  
"You are just kidding!"

  
"I am not!" Simone backfired because she is really telling the truth. "We broke up."

  
"Is he aware of that or you just came up with that decision? You are blabbering nonsense."

  
Simone remained silent. A deafening one.

  
"Sims?" Clem followed up. "Sims!"

  
"I don't want to talk about it."

  
"You need to."

  
Simone sighed deeply and stopped from doing her kitchen duties. She stared at her bestfriend who is being understanding as her own eyes are being glassy.

  
"I don't want to be with someone who is still getting attracted to anyone else. Call me immature, possessive, and jealous but am I wrong for having these feelings? I have my own set of insecurities. That man is a beautiful man so of course, if there is someone whom I know is more beautiful and attractive than me and his eyes are having a feast, you can't blame me to have these alienated emotions."

  
Clem smiled to herself as her consistent bugging is being paid off. They might be bestfriends but Clem wants Simone to explode rather than keeping the issue to herself.

  
"I don't know if we are being serious in this relationship or not." Simone added. "Maybe, we are just both sad so we ended up together but the truth is we are not compatible. You see, I lost count of how many times he went home late. Not that I am counting because I'm avoiding to be this controlling and clingy girlfriend but saying that he will be home late would be good. Stating the reason would be a very nice gesture."

  
Clem will speak but Simone almost dismissed everything in the kitchen as frustrations are crawling in her nerves. Clem was not able to comment because Simone spoke again.

  
"I hate him so much!" Simone is not hiding the urge to choke her ex. "His eyes are everywhere, damn it! We are having a date but when a sexy lady passed by, his eyes are not on me anymore! I saw him randomly in the street, being flirty or friendly with a woman. I opened it up but he dismissed it! He freaking dismissed it and explained that I am the only one in his eyes. Damn him..."

  
"I might not be the most beautiful but I am confident and proud to say that I have a face but if he wants to play around then I'm sorry. I am not the lady that will always kneel in front of him to glorify him. I am not dating just to satisfy my needs! I am being serious in this. If he doesn't want it, then okay. He can find someone else. I'm out."

  
Clem's jaw dropped because of what she have heard. She should be in Simone's side on this but despite of being a default member of Team Simone, she needs to open her bestfriend's eyes that everything is just a miscommunication.

  
He made a mistake and he knows it already.

  
"Do you still like your dear boyfriend?" Clem inquired as the victory smile is trying to show up. "Are you still attracted to him?"

  
"Of course I am! And if he stops chasing me, I will bury him to the ground!" Simone yelled her concerns.

  
"But, you broke up with him."

  
"I was not being serious! He should know that! That dummy should know the difference between my tantrums and serious concerns."

  
Simone tried to calm herself as she got drowned with the festive decorations inside Clementine's home. If the couple will have a major fight, the most wonderful time of the year is not the perfect timing for it to happen.  
They just let Christmas Blues by Sabrina Claudio and The Weeknd to linger in the silent room.

  
If there is a wish she wants to be granted, she wants to see him under the Christmas tree.

  
To what Simone didn't know, Clem has someone on the other line which she managed to do while Simone is being a stubborn one.

  
"You heard that?" Clem said so Simone tilted her head to confirm if Clem is talking to her.

  
To her surprise, Clem is all grins while talking to someone over the phone. Clem ended the call and approached Simone who is giving her an impossible look. Clem tamed her and hugged her tightly while Simone is trying to be stubborn once again.

  
"Just talk to him, okay? He might be wrong but please hear him out. It will not work if you don't trust each other. Start from that. You are not new to this. Life is not always about butterflies. Or rainbows."

  
"What are you doing, Clem?"

  
Simone arched her eyebrows when Clem broke the tight hug and grinned.

  
"I'm just in my room if you need me, okay?"

  
"Wait. What?"

  
Clem waved back to her while approaching her front door. She opened it and there, the opening revealed a dashing Michael who is holding a bouquet of flowers, all ready to win back Simone's heart. Clem isolated herself and gave the two the privacy they needed.

  
Despite of hesitation, Michael entered the home and gave his girlfriend a sweet look and smile. Admit it or not, they've missed one another.

  
"I've missed you." 

  
Michael started a conversation and came closer to her but left a respectable distance. He handed her the beautiful flowers to which, she gladly accepted despite of holding a grudge. She placed it on top of the counter and hugged herself. His presence is already tickling her.

  
"I'm sorry." He said again but she didn't answer. Her eyes are not at him too. "I'm sorry, babe. I made a mistake and I hurt you. I am trying my best not to hurt you and make you cry but I'm being an ass so here we are now..."

  
Simone glanced at him and his waiting gazes calmed her.

  
"It is not my intention to do that. I'm sorry if I did the things that I shouldn't do but Simone, please believe me. You are my one and only. My eyes are only on you. I don't care about those girls... Simone, you are the only one that matters. I'm sorry and I should not justify my actions because it is shitty but I'm only a human. That's a funny excuse, I know. But," 

  
He cleared his throat. 

  
"I know my mistake now and I'm regretting it. What we have is very different from my past situations. Please understand. I am trying to be this worthy guy for you and I know now the things I should and shouldn't do. The things that might hurt you. I'm sorry, babe. Please forgive me..."

  
Simone pursed her lips to hide her smiles of acceptance. That's what she needs to hear. She actually listened to him before but something just needs to be proven. It is important to see some efforts from both parties because in that way, they will know if one is being serious about the relationship.

  
After all, it is not just a random fling.

  
She offered her right hand and he reached for it so their digits are now intertwining.

  
Michael smiled at her too until she gave in and hugged his frame. It is so tight, sending the right and appropriate messages.

  
"I'm sorry, Michael." She whispered and settled her face on his neck. "I'm sorry if I acted this way. I should've listened."

  
"Don't worry, baby. I understand. What you are feeling right now is valid. I should've be more sensitive and aware. I've missed you so much. Please, come home..."

  
Simone tightened the hug even more as she inhaled his scent that she misses. She is nodding her head, implying that she will come home to him.

  
"I'll cook something. Can you stay?" She asked while cupping his cheeks so she can stare at those wonderful brown eyes. "Please?"

  
"If Clementine will approve then, why not?"

  
They both giggled shyly and just like what the season is trying to teach, they are learning how to understand, listen, and forgive. A so-called love is becoming their foundation to a wonderful and enticing world of their own.

  
As their lips are just starting to reunite, Clem cleared her throat, loud enough to interrupt an expression of commitment.

  
"Perfect!" She yelled excitedly and clapped her hands. "Kiss and make up!"

  
Michael and Simone chuckled as they both tried to hide their blushing cheeks under their partner's featherly touch. He brushed their noses together and settled on a kiss on the cheek before she pulled him to where she is standing earlier so they can start again to prepare their dinner.

  
Michael is so patient and loving, hugging Simone from behind and planting sweet kisses on her head. Clem is being a fairy godmother for the couple as she keeps on blurting her preaches.

  
"Can't wait to spend time with you, babe." Michael whispered that caused Simone to blush hardly because she knows very well what he meant.

  
Simone didn't answer at his remark but the smile on her lips is expressing everything she wants to say.

  
"Ugh! Get a room!" Clem rolled her eyes when she witnessed a loving doving. "Not here in my home, please."

  
A new Christmas song played in the room and for sure, mommy will kiss Santa Claus this time.

*****

The holiday breeze is being friendly but not for Michael and Simone. Or better to say, for Simone at least. She has a different emotion inside of her that she wants to acknowledge really bad and she knew very well that Michael is more than willing to help her survive the situation.

  
Admit it or not, the love between them is too much despite of spending time with each other for a short time. After all, time is irrelevant and being together for almost quarter a year is more than enough.

  
Michael is in the finishing touch of decorating their room with lines of light as the cute Christmas tree is already resting in the corner of the room. The whole room is dim and the only brightness is coming from the unblinking colorful lights that Michael managed to display.

  
The man's mind is occupied with decorations that when Simone entered the room, he is busy tucking the bed sheet on the edge of the mattress. He just knew that she is in there despite of facing against her as the sweet scent of Simone lingered in the room.

  
Simone smiled sweetly to herself upon seeing Michael kneeling in front of the bed and a line of light is hugging his sexy frame. She bit her bottom lip, sending the sensual vibe through the roofs. She felt a different rumbling from within as her sexy Santa costume is tickling her.

  
Her long hair is dancing in the air the way Michael is loving it. She has a red pair of undergarments, a perfect fit for a heated session. Her brassiere is showcasing her beautiful mountains and the stockings and panties are hugging her lower parts beautifully. 

  
She bought the piece of fabric one playful day with Michael in her mind. For sure, he will love the cloth on her and it will drive him crazy. It matches his red button down which is oozing a holiday vibe. The temperature is not being friendly but the cold weather is not a hindrance to a sexy and steamy night.

  
Simone approached her sweetheart and hugged him from behind. Michael smiled at the gesture and let Simone to bury her face on the crook of his neck. Her random kisses are tickling him who is not yet having any idea that Simone prepared something for him.

  
She planted playful kisses on his cheek and jawline down to his neck. He received the sensual message so he tilted his head up to meet her luscious lips. Their mouths have the much-awaited reunion as the sweet and steamy session is just getting started.

  
He chased her lips as she guided him to stand up so they can face one another. His eyes remained closed and Simone is being goofy, hiding his sight despite of hiding his own irises. His hands roamed around her frame and that's when he concluded that the beautiful lady has minimal clothes on.

  
Simone smiled widely as she spinned herself when Michael is now well-aware of what she is wearing. He is stunned beyond reason, cannot find the right words. She is lowkey teasing him because of his reaction and she even cupped his cheeks and kissed his parting lips.

  
"You love it?" She whispered.

  
Michael opened his mouth but no words came out. Simone just chuckled and hugged her dearest boyfriend who is being a cutie pie.

  
"Oh wow." He managed to say as he guided her for another spin. "I have the most beautiful and wonderful and incredible girlfriend."

  
She is proud to what she have heard but shyness and giddiness consumed her. It is now Michael's turn to comfort and shower her face with warm kisses.

  
"I love it so much, babe. It suits you." He smiled and pulled her closer, the air is hesitating to come in between them. "Beautiful..."

  
"Really?"

  
"Of course, babe. You are my one and only."

  
Simone cannot hide her giddiness as the confirmation she received from him is overwhelming. As far as the truth can go, it is her whom he needs. What he did before is an honest mistake and he is now aware of the situation. It might be a small issue for some but for Simone, insecurities can create a huge mess.

  
He claimed her lips, tasting a unique fragment of one's self. The way he is hugging her is telling Simone that he doesn't want to let go of her the same way she is hoping for a lifetime commitment in him. He might be dominating the loving gesture but when she pulled his bottom lip with her teeth, he felt the need of being a submissive.

  
Her eyes flickered with the colorful lights and the dim ambiance is adding to an emerging spark between two systems which are craving for holiday intimacy. He stopped from chasing her lips and waited for her next move. Her soft touches are roaming around his skin despite of the presence of the cloth. He shivered right away and one by one, she is unbuttoning his red shirt.

  
"Simone... Baby..." He whispered under his hitching breaths, trying his best not to throw her on bed and hovered on her presence.

  
Simone smiled to herself as the victory is waving at her. She is proud and excited that she can give him a specific feeling that she doubted that he can experience from her. He is being true to her despite of having differences when it comes to relationships.

  
"Mmm..." She hummed while tracing his skin from his jawline down to his chest. "Do you want me?"

  
"Of course, sweetheart. So bad."

  
"Really?"

  
"Really..." He replied, not removing his intense sight from her. "I want you on our bed, naked. I will glorify your skin, your sexiness, your beauty... I will keep you satisfied for every move and touch... I want you sore in the morning, baby..."

  
He attempted to kiss her neck but she is so fast that she managed to stop him on time. His eyes are flaming with passion and desire but he listened to her gestures. He shivered in a lighting touch that caused his nerve endings to rumble. Her light palm is having a good connection with his throbbing manhood which is trying to free itself from his dark pants.

  
In all honesty, she wants to surrender and let him hit her with a disastrous desire. He is looking at her with burning fire that made her legs feel like jelly. All in her mind is that, she wants him to slap her with a revving engine while the bed of roses is moving in an unmerciful way.

  
She wants it hard and rough.

  
All her fantasies are clouding her mind but she managed to dominate him, descending his weight on the newly fixed bed. His chest is being wild especially when she planted sensual kisses on his frame and her hands are tracing his upper body until she revealed his chest and abdomen without removing the cloth.

  
"I don't know what you are planning but I am loving it already." He giggled with his low registered voice while watching her do her thing.

  
Her lips are showering his sexiness with wet kisses that will surely make him crazy. She is just kissing his abdomen but the way he is gripping on her hair is already intense, preparing for a wave of warm enclosure.

  
Her skillful tongue worked its way to his belly button while her fingers are playing with his pants until the button is now freed. She moved back a little to give way for a special anticipation and in a blink, his strength is now presented.

  
His heart is now outside his ribcage as the sight of her, stroking his own treasure is sending him to an ecstatic paradise. A groan keeps on lingering as the pleasure is starting to flow in his veins. She spitted, making the scene more erotic, and she pursued the sensual practice of massaging the private area.

  
He is cursing his lungs out especially now that her warm mouth is already pleasuring his tip and shaft. Numerous licking and kissing were given aside from gifting a good suck that took his breath away.

  
The session is becoming wet and when Simone freed his shaft from her mouth after a satisfying ticking of the clock, Michael took the opportunity to kiss her wildly before he gripped on her hips and landed her weight on his face. A helpless cry was heard from her when his tongue invaded her wet pearl. 

  
She has a good grip on his hair as she is enjoying the playful act of sexy pleasure. Simone doesn't know where to face anymore because his skill is too much for her to handle even though he is just starting. A familiar rush is felt from her insides but Michael noticed it so he stopped despite of her appeal.

  
Michael became impatient but that sight of her wearing crotchless panties is giving him a teasing smirk on his lips. He wants to rip it in pieces but he thought that Simone invested in the piece of fabric so he just settled on having a staring contest with her swollen clit.

  
Her cheeks are blushing because she is well-aware of his look of admiration. Despite of his intense grip, she somewhat gave a good fight so he let go of her hips. She straddled on his lap, exhaling an exaggerated amount of air because she became nervous suddenly as the thought of enveloping his shaft with her walls is becoming real.

  
Simone smiled shyly as she gave a good stroke to his penis before she positioned herself and teased her opening with his tip. Slowly, she is sinking down until all of his inches are already inside of her.

  
Michael and Simone roared in chorus.

  
Her chest is banging, mimicking her intense hip movements that are pursuing the clasping of the flesh. She has a good grip on his hands as she guided them to touch her body. The electrifying connection is sending her to the moon that made her suck his index finger.

  
The dim room is witnessing an exchange of pleasure as the bed keeps on squeaking. They even changed the rehearsed dance step, Simone in reverse position. She found the comfort in resting her palms on his chest while they are continuing the heated dance.

  
The cycle goes on and on until they settled on a deep connection. Simone cannot hide her pleasured moans to herself as he keeps on pounding from behind. She is having a tight grip on the bedsheet because the balance that she can get in resting in all fours is not enough distraction to his deeper strokes.

  
Michael grip on her bra strap before he unclasped it and let it slide along her smooth upper arms. She cried in pleasure especially when he massaged her excited mountains. He is already naked and that gained him more access for additional skin connection. 

  
He is smacking her behind from time to time and they both groaned when he slowed down but making sure that his every pump is hard and deep to the point that he can bring pain to her cervix but it is not causing any discomfort in her.

  
Simone is yelling his name which is encouraging him for a skillful performance. His grip on his hair tightened, adding a more erotic feeling to their session. A mix of holiday jazz is playing softly in the background but their ears are more alert to hear their uniting sexes which are requesting for a deeper level of intimacy.

  
The ecstatic feeling is getting closer and closer so they both settled to a more intimate and acute connection. She lied on her back in the most gentle way without removing his beautiful manhood inside her warm cave.

  
Their lips crashed but this time, it is soft and warm. He is not moving except to the movement of their heads and lips as the loving gesture keeps on feeding their souls.

  
"Michael..." She whispered, letting herself be drunk with his enticing presence.

  
He hummed back while brushing his nose to her cheeks and chin. He is smiling beautifully, admiring the woman he adores so much. 

  
Her hands crawled on his broad back until her touches are on his firm behind. He groaned at the gesture and started to pump in and out of her warmth. The dancing is being slow, cherishing every tic of the clock. The holiday breeze is giving them a steamy vibe and close connection. Their eyes are on each other, watching their every reaction.

  
A smile escaped from their lips as if every kiss that is being planted is tickling their every fibers. Their nerve endings are being sensitive and after a very satisfying exchange of pleasure, she groaned at the sudden rush from within.

  
"Oh my God..." Simone lost herself while Michael keeps on kissing her forehead to comfort her rumbled system.

  
The creamy liquid is seeking for an exit and when Michael felt his own victory, he withdrew his manhood and let it brush along her sensitive line to trigger a lovely rush.

  
A deep, long groan was heard from him as he shoots all his warm load on her stomach and chest. Simone is being a sweet woman and brushed her hair with her fingers, cherishing the erotic sight of him whose chest is banging.

  
He reached for the nearby towel and wiped themselves clean before he collapsed on top of her. She played with his hair and tucked a curl behind his ear while they are sharing a meaningful glance.

  
The sweetness and chemistry are oozing out just by connecting their wonderful irises. The smile never left as the giddy feeling is consuming them like teenagers. But then, Michael really need to say something out of the blue, causing Simone's world to stop.

  
"I love you..."

  
Simone opened her mouth to react but she can't form any kind of words. Disbelief ate her up and Michael's serious but loving expression is making her insides to rumble.

  
"Michael, I am uh," She is stuttering and it is clear that nervousness is dominating. "Uh, ahm..."

  
"You don't need to say it back." He comforted but his eyes are hopeful for a positive answer. "I mean, I want to say it. To you. No pressure. I want to say it. I want you to know that I love you. I said it again. I love you. I really do. I'm sorry for saying it out of the blue but uh, Simone. I lov-"

  
She claimed his lips.

  
A soft and gentle touch, enough for him to feel that the feeling is mutual. Their hearts are beating loud and fast as the reunion of the edge of the mouth is being charming and magical.

  
"You love me?" She whispered a question while cupping his cheeks.

  
"I love y-"

  
She did it again. 

  
She didn't waste any time to express what she feels. There is a roller coaster of emotions but no single feeling is dominating the situation especially from her. The kiss is full of unspoken words but Michael needs an assurance too so after they broke the kiss, he asked her a question.

  
"Do you love me too?"

  
She can't find the right answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> *Christmas Blues - Sabrina Claudio and The Weeknd (2020)  
> *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town - The Jackson 5 (1970)

**Author's Note:**

> See yah on twitter! [shamone_giiiirl](https://mobile.twitter.com/shamone_giiiirl)
> 
> I'm in Wattpad too - dspectabilis


End file.
